With hell inside
by aoibird6
Summary: Él no creía en el amor, más bien, se forzó a no hacerlo y lo enterró en lo más profundo de su ser. Consiguió ascender a lo más alto y ahora lucha para convertirse en el rey del infierno, con la ayuda de un molesto rubio que estaba tan o más jodido que él.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: With hell inside.

**Parejas**: CrowleyxDean, SamxAmelia.

**Personajes secundarios: **Abaddon, Cuthbert, demonios.

**Rating**: K+

**Capítulos: **15

**Género: **Hurt/Confort, Romance, Drama, Angts.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del fic: **Estoy probando parejas nuevas y está es una que me hada dado curiosidad desde el primer fic de ellos que leí, así que decidí escribir un fic de ellos.La historia se centrará en la lucha por conseguir el trono del infierno entre Crowley y Abaddon. Se ambienta en la novena temporada pero tiene una trama diferente que no contempla la caída de los ángeles (Ya que el cielo se cerró) o Metraton. Spoilers del 9x11 y 9x16

**Resumen:** Él no creía en el amor, más bien, se forzó a no hacerlo y lo enterró en lo más profundo de su interior. Consiguió ascender a lo más alto y ahora lucha para convertirse en el rey del infierno, con la ayuda de un molesto rubio que estaba tan o más jodido que él, y aunque no lo admitiera, comenzaba a gustarle la compañía de esa irritante ardilla.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 1 **

Se alejó a paso rápido y todo lo que sus heridas le permitían. Se perdió entre el bosque y a los pocos minutos de comenzar su desenfrenada huida, se sostuvo del tronco de un árbol para descansar un poco. Apenas había conseguido escapar de la iglesia y de los Winchester. No podía creer que Sam hubiera estado a punto de "curarlo" pero le parecía aún más increíble que le confesara aquello que se encargó de ocultar en lo más profundo de su oscuro ser hace mucho tiempo.

"_¡Me Merezco ser amado! Solo quiero ser amado…"_

Sacudió la cabeza para intentar apartar esos innecesarios pensamientos y continuó su huida. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro donde pudiera recuperarse e intentar ordenar todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Fue una verdadera suerte que Sam hubiera quedado tan mal con las pruebas y que Dean tuviera esa manía por sobreprotegerlo, ya que no dudó en sacarlo de ahí olvidándose por completo de él.

Varias veces estuvo a punto de desmayarse durante el camino pero consiguió mantenerse firme hasta el final, ya que no solo tendría a los Winchester pisándole los talones, sino que también, a esa pelirroja furiosa que lo mataría para quitarle su corana pero Crowley no lo permitiría.

-Este no es el final…- comenzó a murmurar mientras se alejaba- Solo es una pequeña caída… puedo levantarme de nuevo… soy el rey del infierno… soy el rey.

Nadie iba a quitarle su corona con tanta facilidad, ni mucho menos todo lo que había conseguido desde que Lucifer volvió a la jaula y el apocalipsis se detuvo. Con esa convicción en la cabeza, consiguió reunir las fuerzas suficientes para alejarse hasta que llegó a la carretera, ahora solo debía encontrar un transporte y comenzar a planear su contraataque contra Abaddon.

El demonio agitó la copa con el líquido rojizo mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Hace dos semanas que había conseguido liberarse de la trampa en que lo metieron los Winchester. Había oído de buena fuente que el cielo que estaba completamente cerrado, así que sería un problema menos para él, ahora solo tenía que recuperar su corona y demostrar su supremacía como rey.

Era perfectamente consciente de que no podría matar a Abaddon por los métodos ordinarios y que si se medían en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tenía todas las de perder. Fue por eso, y su reciente adicción a la sangre humana (junto a todo lo que esta provocaba en su ser) lo que lo llevó a tomar una drástica decisión: Necesitaba algo de ayuda terrenal que solo los Winchester podían ofrecerle.

No le tomó mucho tiempo dar el par de los hermanos pero se llevó una pequeña sorpresa cuando los encontró en un hospital y Sam no estaba para nada de bien. En la situación común, habría pasado de ellos y seguido con sus asuntos demoniacos pero necesitaba algo de ayuda para enfrentar a Abaddon y tendría que bastarle con ese rubio idiota. Apareció frente a él con una amplia sonrisa de diversión que tuvo el efecto esperado, ya que el cazador sacó el cuchillo mientras lo miraba amenazante.

-Hola ardilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- siseó.

-¿Por qué estás de mal humor? ¿El pequeño Sammy está en problemas?

-Cállate- ordenó serio- Y lárgate de aquí antes de que te mate.

Era obvio que Dean no lo ayudaría por buena voluntad pero Crowley siempre tenía un truco bajo la manga y sabía perfectamente cuál era la debilidad del rubio: Su tonto hermanito menor.

-Parece que estás en problemas y no esperes un milagro angelical- el menor frunció el ceño- Tus plegarias no han sido respondidas ¿Verdad? Qué pena, todo parece indicar que el gran bebé morirá en tu guardia.

-¡Cállate bastardo! ¿A qué mierda has venido?

-Esperaba que lo preguntaras, ardilla, quiero proponerte un trato.

-Debes estar bromeando- bufó guardando el cuchillo- Es mejor que te largues de aquí y no vuelvas a.

-¿No quieres salvar al alce?- le bastó con ver el brillo en esas esmeraldas para saber que ya lo tenía en sus manos- ¿Te interesa hablar de negocios ahora, ardilla?

-¿Puedes curarlo?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Yo no pero tengo algo que podría cumplir el milagro que esperas.

Sabía que el rubio se hubiera negado de inmediato a su propuesta y ya lo habría empalado pero cuando esa propuesta involucraba el bienestar de su hermano menor, las cosas eran muy diferentes. Por unos segundos, sintió algo extraño, toda esa sobreprotección y cariño que le profesaba Dean a Sam, lo asqueaba o al menos de eso se convenció.

-Tic tac- lo apresuró- Es oferta limitada, ¿Aceptas o no?

-¿Y qué quieres a cambio?- preguntó el cazador sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Necesito un compañero de crimen y tú eres perfecto, ardillita- no recibió respuesta- Ambos iremos de cacería y el trofeo para nuestra pared será Abaddon.

-¿Quieres matar a Abaddon? ¿Por qué?

-El infierno solo necesita un rey, ¿Qué dices? No creo que haya mucho que pensar, a Sam no le queda tanto tiempo- esas palabras fueron el empujoncito final para conseguir su cometido.

-Bien… hagámoslo pero más te vale que Sam se recupere.

-Negocios son negocios, ardilla y yo siempre los cumplo.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, dentro de muy poco tendría su reino de vuelta y ahora que el cielo estaba tapiado, su reinado se expandiría mucho más allá de las fronteras infernales y nadie podría impedírselo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Tal como lo supuso, no fue difícil conseguir la ayuda de Dean Winchester para cumplir su cometido, bastaba con que presionara los interruptores correctos y lo tendría bajo su dominio.

Luego de acordar los términos de su pequeña sociedad, regresaron al bunker para que Sam estuviera en un lugar seguro mientras ellos realizaban su cruzada. Observó como el rubio acostaba a su hermano sobre la cama para luego mirarlo fijamente, el demonio hizo aparecer un frasquito pequeño en su mano derecha que brillaba un poco.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó el menor.

-Esto, mi amigo, es fresca gracia angelical.

-¿Qué…?

-Cuando le de esto al alce, su cuerpo comenzará a curarse lentamente hasta dejarlo como nuevo.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- no recibió respuesta- Lo supuse, ahora, menos charla y más acción, tenemos mucho por hacer.

Crowley se encargó de colocar la gracia en el cuerpo del castaño sin lastimarlo. Al principio tuvo un par de problemas y Dean parecía listo para saltarle encima pero cuando lo consiguió, Sam dejó de retorcerse sobre la cama.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el menor incrédulo.

-Sí, ahora necesitará tiempo para comenzar a sanar, ¿Nos vamos?

-¿A dónde?- el demonio rodó los ojos.

-Nosotros tenemos un acuerdo, ardilla y me ayudarás con Abaddon.

-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? Los caballeros del infierno no son precisamente de los que se mueren.

- Pero hay algo que puede matar a un caballero. El arma que los arcángeles usaban para ejecutarlos, la Primera Espada- dijo Crowley con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nunca escuché hablar de eso- respondió el cazador serio.

- He estado persiguiendo esa espada por décadas. Lo más cerca que he estado fue cuando uno de mis amigos... Smitty… dio con uno de los protegidos de Abaddon que decía saber algo sobre la espada. Es una pena que antes de que Smitty pudiera atrapar al tipo, un cazador llamado John Winchester lo atrapara primero- el rubio entrecerró los ojos y el mayor sonrió- Así que podríamos comenzar por ver si hay algo en la biblioteca privada de John Winchester que pueda guiarnos a la Primera Espada... para matar a Abaddon.

El cazador le dirigió una mirada que no supo cómo interpretar, luego se aseguro de que Sam estuviera bien y le hizo una seña para que salieran de la habitación, yendo a la sala común. Dean tomó el diario de su padre y comenzó a hojearlo hasta que se detuvo.

- Aquí está. Encontró a un protegido que tenía negocios con Abaddon, pero es todo lo que dice aquí.

-¿Qué significan los números en los márgenes?- el rubio lo observó con desconfianza- Vamos, ardilla, no comiences una escena aquí.

- Es un código, uno de los lugares de almacenamiento de mi padre. Pudo haber dejado algo sobre el caso allí.

-¿Y qué significa la "T" al lado de los números?

-No tengo idea.

-Bien, vamos a encontrar la cueva de papá.

-Sam va recuperarse ¿Verdad? Tener ese mojo angelical dentro… lo va a curar sin efectos secundarios, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, tardará un tiempo pero estará como nuevo, te doy mi palabra.

-Eso no vale mucho- el demonio le guiñó un ojo.

-Es lo único que tienes, querido.

El rubio rodó los ojos y fue por sus cosas para que se marcharan al almacén que indicaba el diario. Crowley miró al lugar con curiosidad, era precisamente lo que se esperaba de John Winchester. Dean abrió una reja para entrar a otra "habitación" que se separaba por una especie de malla metálica pero no pudo seguirlo, ya que había una trampa del diablo en la entrada.

- Entonces, ¿cómo llamas a este tipo de decoración? ¿Rústica obsesiva? ¿Decoración paranoica?- el menor lo miró segundos antes de ignorar su comentario y dar con lo que buscaba.

- Parece que mi padre estaba trabajando con otro cazador cuando atrapó a la mascota de Abaddon.

- Supongo que la "T" no es por "padre terrible". Es por...- el rubio le enseñó una fotografía.

-Tara. No me suena. Muy bien, parece que interrogaron al demonio. Luego lo exorcizaron. Pero no antes de que mencionara la Primera Espada…

-Me encanta cuando tengo razón- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Sí, bueno, el resto del archivo está vacío, genio- Crowley lo miró.

- ¿No les enseñan a tomar notas a los cazadores de Hogwarts?- el menor volvió a ignorarlo.

- Veamos si Tara sigue en acción.

Para Dean no fue difícil rastrear a Tara y fueron a hacerle una pequeña visita para saber que había ocurrido con la espada. La cazadora había seguido investigando después de separarse de John y logró encontrar un hechizo de localización pero aún le faltaba un ingrediente del cual Crowley tenía montones y montones en sus almacenes. Cuando obtuvieron la localización de la espada, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan y muy pronto recuperara su reino. Sabía perfectamente a quien tendrían que visitar para hacerse con la espada y la única persona lo suficientemente idiota para hacerle frente y conseguirla, era Dean Winchester. Todo indicaba que esa comedia de amigos tendría un final feliz, al menos para él.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Guest. Saludos!:3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 3 **

No se equivocó al pensar que sería sencillo obtener la primera espada con la ayuda de la ardilla. Ahora que tenían la ubicación, él iría por ella y luego buscarían a Abaddon para acabarla. Nada lo preparó para descubrir que la dichosa espada, ya no estaba metros y metros bajo el agua. Estuvo haciendo un par de averiguaciones hasta que encontró una pista sobre donde se encontraba y regresó al bunker, nuevamente tendría que recurrir al rubio idiota para hacerlo.

-¿Ardilla?

Buscó en las habitaciones hasta que encontró al rubio junto a Sam, mirándolo con preocupación y devoción mientras sostenía su mano derecha.

-Tienes que despertar, Sammy… te necesito aquí, enano…

Crowley se quedó mirando la escena fijamente, tal como lo había hecho en la iglesia. Francamente, no comprendía el lazo que unía a esos hermanos y por sobre todo, no comprendía ese amor incondicional del que hacía gala el Winchester mayor.

_"¡Me Merezco ser amado! Solo quiero ser amado…"_

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza con fuerza y se sintió muy enojado, detestaba a los malditos humanos y odiaba llegar a sentirse tan vulnerable como ellos. Desapareció del bunker con un caos en su cabeza y miles de recuerdos que se aseguró de reprimir, volvían con más fuerza.

* * *

Alivio. Era lo que sentía cada vez que bebía una buena dosis de sangre humana que lo dejaba con una sensación refrescante en su devastado cuerpo. Escuchó el ruido de su teléfono, que ya llevaba varios días sonando pero lo ignoró por completo, le importaba bien poco lo que Dean Winchester tuviera que decirle, solo quería que lo dejara solo, que el mundo entero se fuera a la mierda.

Los siguientes días los pasó del mismo modo, dopándose con sangre humana y olvidándose por completo del resto del mundo. Odiaba caer en ese estado pero ahora sentía un extraño placer y disfrutaba de su nueva adicción. Se levantó de la cama para servirse otro trago rojo pero un ruido lo hizo voltear y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una silueta familiar.

-Ardilla.

-¿Esto es lo que has estado haciendo todos estos malditos días?- gruñó el rubio- ¡Te he llamado un montón de veces! ¡Te he dejado un montón de mensajes y…!

El cazador se calló de repente, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo. Crowley se giró a observar los tres cadáveres que lo habían mantenido muy "feliz" esos últimos días.

-Fue una pequeña fiesta-dijo con diversión- Bailamos, comimos, bebimos… bueno, al menos yo, ¿Quieres hacer un salud?

Le ofreció de su copa pero el rubio le dio un manotazo para tirarla al suelo y lo tomó por la bata de dormir que usaba. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada y Dean debía estar muy cabreado pero al demonio no le importaba, ¿Acaso él no se podía divertir un poco? ¿Qué tenia de malo que estuviera feliz un par de días?

-¿En serio, Crowley? ¿Sangre? ¿Y qué vendrá después? ¿Robarás bebes de sus cunas? ¿Te bañarás en sangre de vírgenes para ser joven de nuevo?

-Ellos lo eran y sigo igual- respondió indicando los cuerpos.

-Siempre me he esperado lo peor de ti pero esto es demasiado, incluso para ti.

-¿Y qué? Lo que yo haga no tiene nada que ver contigo, ardilla.

-¿Nada que ver conmigo?- el rubio asintió despacio antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha- ¡Claro que tiene que ver conmigo, bastardo! ¡¿Ya has olvidado que vamos a matar a esa perra?!- lo levantó para dejarlo contra la pared- Tú me metiste en esta mierda y más te vale que la acabemos o a quien empalaré primero será a ti- el demonio entrecerró los ojos- ¿Quedó claro, idiota?- lo soltó molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar cuidando al alce?

-La mejor forma de cuidarlo, es acabando con esta mierda.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras lo enojaron. Nuevamente salía a flote la devoción ardilla-alce. Quizás fue todo lo que producía la sangre humana en su sistema pero sintió una pequeña punzada de celos por el par de idiotas, porque ellos tenían algo que él no y no podría conseguir tan fácilmente.

-Lárgate de aquí, cuando encuentre la espada iré contigo- soltó indiferente.

-No, claro que no, ¿Crees que voy a dejarte aquí para que sigas con esta mierda?- antes de que Crowley pudiera reaccionar, le colocaron unas esposas especiales, que evitaban que usara sus poderes- Primero vamos a arreglar tu problemita.

-¿Qué? ¿Me llevarás a un centro de rehabilitación? Que yo recuerde, el cuarto de pánico de Bobby está obsoleto- ese comentario le amerito un golpe en la mejilla que casi lo tira al suelo.

-Cierra la maldita boca y camina, bastardo.

Y nuevamente volvían al inicio. Otra vez estaba encerrado en esa mazmorra oscura en el bunker, sentado en completa soledad con sus pensamientos que evitablemente se remontaban a esos tiempos que detestaba.

A diferencia de lo que muchos creían, él no disfrutaba de la oscuridad, no le gustaba porque viejos fantasmas se paseaban por esos desiertos parajes y estos no se podían exorcizar. ¿Los demonios soñaban? No, claro que no pero las pesadillas también las puedes tener despierto y esas eran aún peores, Crowley lo sabía por experiencia. La otra razón por la que no disfrutaba de la oscuridad, era porque venía acompañada de soledad y te encontrabas a solas contigo mismo, y si era honesto, no le gustaba eso.

¿Hace cuanto comenzó a evitar esos momentos de introspección? ¿Cuándo comenzó a doler estar solo? ¿Cuándo comenzó a molestarle tanto estar consigo mismo? ¿Desde cuándo añoraba sentir la calidez de otro ser vivo? Un haz de luz dio en su rostro y alzó la vista hacia la silueta que se acercaba, ¿Por qué su camino seguía cruzándose una y otra vez con los Winchester? ¿Por qué siempre se metía con ellos?

-¿Qué haces aquí… ardilla? Aún no termina mi rehabilitación…

-Pues tendrás que darte prisa, porque no te esperaré para siempre y tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-¿Trabajarás con un adicto…?- preguntó sin mirarlo y con desgano, ¿En que se estaba convirtiendo? Ni siquiera él mismo se reconocía.

-Toma esa maldita adicción y métetela por el trasero, porque no tenemos tiempo para lloriqueos ni autocompasión, hay trabajo que hacer- respondió seriamente el rubio mientras le quitaba la cadena del cuello y dejaba sola las esposas en sus manos para levantarlo.

-¿Eso te dices por las noches para poder dormir?

El rubio le dirigió una mirada fija antes de sacarlo de ahí para llevarlo hasta la sala común. El demonio se sentó manteniendo la mirada en los libros que había sobre la mesa e iba a tomar uno cuando escuchó al cazador.

-No sé qué está pasando en ese nido de ratas pero hay trabajo que hacer, y cuando debes hacer algo, todo lo demás se va a la mierda.

Dean le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos para luego marcharse por el pasillo. Crowley tomó uno de los libros para hojearlo descuidadamente, preguntándose si la ardilla buscaba hacer que se sintiera un poco mejor a pesar de la mierda que tenía encima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Los siguientes tres días estuvieron haciendo algo de investigación en el bunker para rastrear a la persona que tenía en su poder la primera espada. El rubio ya le había quitado las esposas para que anduviera a sus anchas por el bunker. Dean se pasaba varias horas al día en el cuarto de su hermano, esperando el tan ansiado momento en que la bella durmiente se despertara.

Esa tarde no fue diferente y apareció en el cuarto para mirarlos en silencio.

-¿Cuánto más piensas dormir, Sammy…? Te necesito aquí, colega… no puedes rendirte, enano…

-¿Y cuando los Winchester se han caracterizado por rendirse?- el menor se giró a observarlo fijamente.

-Crowley…- éste se acercó para quedar a su lado.

-El alce estará bien, no es fácil deshacerse de un Winchester, créeme, ya lo he intentado un montón de veces- dijo lo último guiñándole un ojo.

-Eso espero… fue mi culpa que hiciera esto- habló el rubio manteniendo la mirada en su hermano- Yo le dije sobre tapiar el infierno… yo lo involucré en esto…debí ser yo quien hiciera esas pruebas, no Sammy…

-Aún cuando no estoy de acuerdo en cerrar el infierno, por obvias razones- aclaró antes de mantener la vista en el castaño- Como ya dije, ustedes no son fáciles de exterminar, son como pequeñas cucarachas en jeans que joden mis planes una y otra vez, y esta no será la excepción- El rubio sonrió un poco antes de girarse a él.

-¿Intentas animarme, Crowley? Eso sí que es nuevo en ti.

-Cállate ardilla, te necesito concentrado para encontrar a Abaddon.

-Idiota.

Ambos se quedaron en un extraño silencio que duró durante varios minutos antes de que continuaran la búsqueda. De vez en cuando, el demonio miraba a Dean, verlo tan vulnerable de esa manera, le recordaba un poco a él. Era consciente de que la ardilla estaba tan o más jodida que él, seguramente lo último pero aún seguía adelante y eso lo atribuía a Sam, sin el alce, no había hermanitos salvando el mundo. Esa revelación no le gustó para nada, porque a pesar de toda la mierda, bastaba con que estuvieran juntos para que se hicieran más fuertes y derrotaran cualquier obstáculo. _El poder del amor_, pensó para sus adentros y la idea lo molestó, definitivamente no le gustaban los humanos.

Finalmente consiguieron dar con la persona que buscaban y concertaron una cita con el sujeto que estaba ofreciendo un trato millonario a cambio de la espada. El plan fue muy simple, el hombre no colaboraría, así que Crowley obtendría la información por sus "medios" y no fue difícil hacerlo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Dean observándolo.

-Instituto nacional de antigüedades.

El viaje los llevó a Kansas y el demonio observaba con curiosidad como esa mujer estaba coqueteándole descaradamente al rubio, quien le devolvía la mirada de vez en cuando y aceptó su tarjeta para luego marcharse. Ambos salieron para regresar al bunker.

-¿Vas a llamarla?- preguntó el mayor como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No estoy de humor para eso.

-Siempre hay tiempo para una buena follada, ardilla.

-Te recuerdo que tenemos que matar a Abaddon, Sammy aún no despierta y la espada no aparece.

-El trabajo siempre se puede mezclar con el placer- dijo moviendo las cejas de manera insinuante.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa mi vida sexual?- soltó algo molesto- Y ahora, sigamos trabajando, tenemos que encontrar a ese tal "Magnus", sé que he oído ese nombre antes…

-Haz memoria, ardilla, usa esa linda cabecita rubia que tienes.

El rubio se llevó un dedo a los labios y entrecerró los ojos pensativo. Crowley lo miró fijamente pero su vista bajó un poco hasta ese dedo que comenzaba a golpetear su labio inferior despacio. La ardilla no estaba nada de mal, entendía perfectamente porque esa mujer se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

-¡Ya sé!- esa voz grave lo sacó de su ensimismamiento- Los hombres de letras usaban ese nombre cuando estaban de incognito… pero se supone que están todos muertos.

-Que yo sepa, solo deberían estar muertos aquellos que estaban "activos".

-¿Eh?

-Hay rumores de que sacaron a uno de esos granujas por la puerta trasera.

-Mmm, entonces si lo encontramos daremos con la espada. Buscaremos en el bunker, tiene que haber algo ahí sobre ese sujeto que sacaron.

-Entonces vamos, ardilla.

Crowley lo llevó de regreso al bunker y le ayudó a buscar en unas cajas hasta que dieron con el sujeto que buscaban. Obtuvieron la fecha en que lo habían expulsado, antes de la masacre que realizó Abaddon.

-No hay nada, no tenemos ni una sola pista de donde encontrarlo- soltó el rubio bufando.

-No descartes todo, ardilla.

-¿Sabes dónde encontrarlo?- el demonio sonrió.

-No sé cómo has sobrevivido sin mí todo este tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 5 **

El rubio guardó una pistola en la parte trasera de su pantalón y un machete en su cinturón. Crowley lo observó fijamente, ¿Desde cuándo estaba mirando tanto a la ardilla? Eso no podía ser común en él. Y los últimos días de convivencia ¿Forzada? No podía negar que parecían estar llevándose mejor. La voz del cazador lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí- Chasqueó lo dedos y los hizo aparecer en medio de un claro.

-¿Aquí es?

-Mis chicos lo rastrearon en este lugar y luego puf, desapareció.

-Mmm… ok, veamos si esto funciona- el cazador dio un par de pasos para mirar a su alrededor- Cuthbert Sinclair, Magnus, quien quiera que seas, tenemos que hablar contigo- Nada pasó.

-Puedo intentarlo, si quieres- sugirió el demonio.

-No, mejor mantente callado o la joderas.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

-Escucha, Magnus, mi nombre es Dean Winchester, soy el nieto de Henry Winchester y realmente necesitamos hablar contigo- nada- Ya sabemos lo ocurrió con los hombres de letras y… no estamos de acuerdo con lo que te hicieron- Crowley se dio la vuelta.

-Bueno, parece que tío Sinclair no está en casa, ardilla- se giró al rubio pero no estaba- ¿Ardilla? Ok, esto es bueno, supongo que espero diez minutos o tendré que entrar a salvar a la princesa del dragón.

Estuvo dando vueltas por los alrededores, los segundos se hicieron minutos y luego horas, esa era su señal para ir por el rubio pero tenía un pequeñísimo problema, ¿Cómo se supone que entrara si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba? No era opción perder a la ardilla, así que hizo un viaje rápido al bunker para revisar las cajas donde encontraron la información de ese hombre. No tenía mucho éxito y estaba por buscar otra solución hasta que dio con una carpeta, en la que decía que Cuthbert quería volver invisible el bunker para que solo se pudiera entrar a él mediante un hechizo. No le tomó ni cinco minutos reunir todo lo necesario y regresó al lugar donde desapareció su compañero de crímenes. Consiguió colarse en el lugar y fue hasta una habitación, en donde vio a Dean atado a un pilar mientras ese sujeto se servía una copa de whisky. Apareció frente al rubio para liberarlo de las cadenas pero al voltearse, se encontró con el ex hombre de letras.

-¿Vas a alguna parte, demonio?

-Mmm, este lugar es bastante lindo, me gusta la decoración y tus mascotas en el sótano.

-Que bueno, porque iras a jugar con ellos- Crowley esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo dudo pero no te preocupes, yo cuidaré el lugar en tu ausencia.

-¿Eh?

Cuthbert no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Dean le cortó la cabeza haciendo uso de la primera espada. Ahora que la tenían en su poder, solo debían ir por Abaddon y recuperaría su reino. Se percató que el rubio lo miraba de un modo raro.

-¿Qué me miras así? Al menos invítame un trago primero- no recibió respuesta y entrecerró los ojos, observando unos breves segundos la mano con la que el menor sostenía la primera espada- ¿Ardilla?- recordó las palabras que dijo Caín antes de darle la marca a su asociado- Ardilla- dijo chasqueando los dedos y eso pareció sacar al rubio de su ensimismamiento, dejando caer la espada- ¿Todo en orden?

-Sí… salgamos de aquí.

-Ok, fingiré que te creo- respondió tomando el arma- Guardaré esto.

-Crowley.

-No queremos que ocurra un accidente ¿Verdad?

Los dos regresaron al bunker y vio como Dean se iba por el pasillo. Conocía perfectamente la mirada que puso el menor mientras sostenía la espada. Prefirió darle su espacio y se fue por ahí. Quizás tenía algo de suerte y encontraba el paradero de Abaddon para acabarla de una vez por todas. No supo muy bien cómo pero terminó en un cuarto de motel, con un cadáver a sus pies desangrándose y sosteniendo una copa del líquido rojo que saboreó con una sonrisa, parecía que la rehabilitación no había sido muy exitosa.

Bien entrada la noche regresó al bunker, encontrándose una familiar escena. El rubio se encontraba en la cocina y por la cantidad de botellas que había sobre la mesa y el tipo de licor, debía estar bien borracho.

-¿Me invitas una copa, ardilla?

-Crow…ley… ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó con algo de dificultad para modular.

-Disfrutando de la vida- se sentó frente a él para servirse un poco de whisky- ¿Y a que se debe la celebración?

-Nada que te importe…- respondió antes de beber directamente de la botella.

-A mí no me engañas, soy el rey del engaño.

-Jodete… no necesito escuchar a un bastardo, hijo de puta que solo se dedica a jodernos la vida.

-Oh, eso me dolió- soltó con sarcasmo- Me harás llorar con tus palabras.

Dean no le respondió pero continuó bebiendo. El demonio lo miró fijamente, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era un bajón emocional en el rubio. Finalmente optó por llevarlo a la habitación pero antes de dejarlo en la cama, fue apartado.

-¡No me toques…! Déjame tranquilo…

-Estamos juntos en esto, ardilla, tus problemas, son mis problemas.

-Jodete- respondió tambaleándose un poco.

-Mira ardilla, no me importa que te emborraches y disfrutes de la vida pero recuerda que nosotros tenemos un trato, y tú aún me debes algo.

-Mira quien lo dice- el rubio se acercó a paso torpe para indicar el cuello de su camisa- ¿Bebiste un buen trago…Crowley?

-Culpable.

-Lárgate de aquí, mañana puedes seguir jodiendome.

-¿Qué te pasa, ardilla? ¿Piensas decírmelo o tengo que adivinar?

-No hay nada… que adivinar…

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Todo esto se trata de la espada, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué sentiste al tocarla? ¿Cómo fue usarla para cortarle la cabeza a ese sujeto? ¿Cómo te sentiste Dean?- el rubio lo miró furioso.

-Ni la mitad de bien que cuando sea la tuya.

-Oh, me rompes el corazón con tus palabras.

-Ya me cansaste… voy a romperte otra cosa, hijo de perra.

El cazador intentó golpearlo pero su estado etílico no le permitía calcular muy bien sus movimientos y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre Crowley y ambos se fueron al suelo. El demonio frunció el ceño.

-No estoy para hacer de niñera de rubios estúpidos como tú, será mejor que te tragues toda esa mierda y- no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando sintió algo cálido que cayó en su mejilla, se llevó un dedo y vio sangre-¿Eh?- observó al rubio y éste tenía un corte en el labio- Definitivamente eres idiota.

Su vista siguió el camino que hizo la sangre, bajando lentamente por su mentón. Algo le pasó en ese momento, quizás fue su adicción a ese líquido vital o la miseria que se reflejaba en esos orbes esmeraldas que le recordó a sí mismo. Si lo pensaba bien, no eran tan diferentes, ambos tenían una mierda de vida que solo podían hacer si se aseguraban de mantener bien oculto todos esos pensamientos que le recordaban la basura diaria. La ardilla, no, Dean, estaba tan o más jodido que él. Fue esa serie de revelaciones que lo llevó a hacer algo impensado, se acercó un poco más y lamió el rastro de sangre hasta su origen. El rubio lo miró unos segundos y entreabrió los labios, ese simple gesto le bastó para hacer lo siguiente: Besarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Crowley mantenía la mirada fija en el rubio, quien estaba preparándose un emparedado para luego sentarse frente a él.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó el cazador curioso.

-¿Tuviste una buena noche ayer?

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué te pasa? Estás raro, ¿Ocurrió algo ayer?- El demonio le mantuvo la mirada, sin evitar recordar lo sucedido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_Ayer por la noche"""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Crowley no había podido resistirse, quizás por la sangre o la similitud que acababa de notar entre el cazador y él pero algo muy raro ocurrió porque luego de lamer la sangre, le dio un hambriento beso que quizás por causa del alcohol, el rubio correspondió. _

_-No besas nada mal, ardilla- susurró rozando sus narices._

_-Soy el mejor… _

_-Aún no me convences de eso. _

_Esos orbes esmeraldas brillaron de un modo extraño antes de que lo tomara por la nuca para besarlo. El mayor no era idiota y esa boca no estaba nada de mal, así que correspondió su acción con el mismo ímpetu, empujándolo hasta dejarlo contra la pared. _

_-Espera…- murmuró el menor. _

_-¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo, querido?- preguntó con una sonrisa- Seguro que has metido tu lengua en muchos lugares, aunque claro, jamás en la boca del rey del averno._

_-Crowley…_

_El demonio aprovechó que el menor tenía los labios entreabiertos y le dio otro apasionado beso, colando su lengua en esa húmeda cavidad. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, ambos se separaron jadeando un poco. _

_-Nada mal, ardillita, sabes usar esa boquita para algo más que ladrar ordenes e insultar- pasó un dedo por esos humedecidos labios._

_-Crowley…_

_-¿Te ha gustado ardillita?- preguntó pegándose a su cuerpo- Ambos podríamos pasar un rato muy divertido- chasqueó los dedos para llevarlos al cuarto- ¿Quieres, ardilla?_

_El cazador no respondió pero volvió a besarlo y eso fue suficiente para el demonio. Le quitó la camiseta para arrojarla al suelo y luego lo empujó a la cama, quedando sobre él mientras sonreía. _

_-Quien diría que iba a terminar de esta forma con un Winchester, y más aún con la ardilla. _

_Se inclinó a besarlo de nuevo, mordisqueándole los labios para obtener el tan preciado liquido. Bajó su boca hasta ese cuello y lo mordió con fuerza, dejándole una pequeña marca pero un ruido lo hizo detenerse. Se alzó despacio, descubriendo que Dean se encontraba profundamente dormido y roncaba suavemente. _

_-Ardilla idiota. _

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Fin del flashback"""""""""""""""""""""""""_

-¿Qué tienes?- insistió el menor.

-Nada ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-Oh, jugaremos al aquí-nada-a-pasado, me parece bien.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando ahora?

-De esto- hizo aparecer la primera espada en su mano- ¿Quieres sostenerla un ratito, Dean?

-Vete a la mierda.

El rubio se levantó con la intención de marcharse de ahí pero Crowley le impidió el paso y terminó arrinconándolo contra la pared mientras sostenía la primera espada en sus manos.

-¿Sabes lo que creo?- dijo observándolo fijamente- Creo que te sentiste poderoso, viril y asustado.

-¿Asustado?

-No estafes a un artista de las estafas, querido- respondió con seriedad- Estás evitándolo porque estás asustado- el cazador lo retó con la mirada durante varios segundos antes de pasar de él para volver a sentarse a la mesa y tomar su cerveza. El demonio ocultó su sonrisa de satisfacción, realmente adoraba tener la razón y fue a su lado- Mira, solo sugerí que podrías estar un poco asustado.

-Te escuché la primera vez y no sé de qué diablos estás hablando.

-Yo sé que Caín te dio su marca por una razón- indicó su antebrazo y el rubio evitó su mirada- Y sé que en lugar de aceptarla como el regalo que es, andas de mal humor como si hubieran robado tu librito para colorear- el cazador bufó despacio- ¿Por qué estás combatiendo lo que de verdad eres?

Hace unos días que ya se había dado cuenta que Dean era de la misma clase que él pero con una pizca de autocompasión incluida que refrenaba todo su potencial. Si miraba el lado practico de las cosas, podría serle de mucha utilidad que el nuevo Caín para su reino, aunque claro, eso no pasaría.

-Soy un cazador- respondió el menor observándolo.

-Que es una astilla salida de la vieja marca de Caín- aclaró el demonio.

-No, cuando mato, mato por una razón, no soy para nada como Caín- dijo enfadado y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Nada como…- ¿Por qué ese idiota no podía captar como iban las cosas?- ¿A quién le estás hablando? Sé que no es a mí.

-Jodete- respondió el cazador tratando de ignorarlo.

-Los vi, los vi a los dos juntos, ¿Nada como Caín? ¿Qué hay en esa botella? ¿Delirio?- el menor lo ignoró- De verás estoy comenzando a preocuparme por ti, Dean.

-Sí, bien, ¿Por qué no te preocupas por ti mismo?- respondió hartado de la plática.

-Lo haré- dijo mirándolo fijamente- Porque te guste o no, estamos juntos en esto, tus problemas son mis problemas- indicó al rubio y luego a sí mismo- Nuestros problemas.

El cazador lo observó fijamente, se levantó en silencio y se marchó la habitación rápidamente. Crowley suspiró tomando la cerveza, no había que ser un genio para saber que algo le ocurrió al rubio al tenerla espada en sus manos y mejor que se encargara de solucionarlo cuanto antes o al momento de la verdad, tendrían serios problemas para cargarse a Abaddon.

* * *

El demonio permanecía mirando los libros de la biblioteca mientras sostenía la copa en sus manos. Al cabo de unos segundos escuchó unos pasos pero prefirió ignorarlo para seguir en lo suyo.

-Si vas a continuar desangrando pobres diablos por las calles, al menos no te emborraches frente a mí.

-¿Te molesta? Esta es mi manera de mostrarte que ya he aceptado mi adicción ¿Y tú Dean? ¿Aceptaste la tuya?

-Ya basta con el temita, no me interesa, ¿Tienes algo de Abaddon?

-Un par de cuerpos desmembrados, algunos de mis súbditos muertos y otros tantos que me buscan para entregarme a la pelirroja furiosa, pero fuera de eso no, no tengo nada.

-Maldición, hay que encontrarla pronto.

-Primero deberíamos arreglar tu problemita, ardilla- el cazador se dio la vuelta pero Crowley apareció frente a él.

-Te dije que lo dejaras.

-Entonces pruébame que me equivoco- hizo aparecer la primera espada en su mano- Ten, demuéstrame que no estás asustado- el rubio no se movió de su lugar- Lo supuse, ahora que hemos dejado claro mi punto, ¿Cómo piensas matar a Abaddon?

-Puedo hacerlo.

-No lo dudo pero a menos que puedas tomar esta espada sin temblar de medo, no lo conseguirás.

Esbozó una sonrisa ante la expresión del cazador, estaba casi seguro que ya había entendido su punto. Colocó la punta de la espada en su hombro derecho y comenzó a rodearlo lentamente hasta quedar tras él para susurrarle al oído.

-Quieres tomarla de nuevo ¿Verdad? Pero también sientes miedo, miedo de lo que eres capaz de hacer con todo ese poder.

-Cállate…

-No tienes que seguir negándolo, yo sé que la quieres- terminó de rodearlo para quedar frente a él y tomó su muñeca derecha- No debes seguir negando lo que eres Dean, esto es lo que eres.

Le entregó la mano y apretó su mano con fuerza para que no la soltara. La marca comenzó a brillar de nuevo y el rubio se quedó con la mirada perdida durante varios segundos. Crowley sonrió.

-Eso que estás sintiendo ahora, es parte de lo que eres, Dean, eres exactamente igual a Caín y entre antes termines de comprenderlo, será mejor para todos.

-Yo… no- se liberó de su agarre para soltar la espada como si quemara- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-¿A que le temes ardilla? ¿Tanto miedo tienes de mirarte al espejo? ¿Tanto miedo tienes de ver lo que realmente eres?

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué escondes bajo toda esa mierda que aparentas a diario? ¿Qué es lo buscas cada vez que tomas sangre?

Ambos se retaron con la mirada por varios segundos hasta que el rubio pasó de él muy enfadado para marcharse por el pasillo. Crowley apareció frente a él, impidiéndole que entrara a su habitación.

-Muévete, bastardo.

-Quiero que tengas algo claro, ardilla, nosotros tenemos un trato y si no cumples tu parte, yo tampoco lo haré con la mía, ¿Quieres que el alce muera?- el rubio apretó la mandíbula- Entonces deja a un lado toda esa mierda de "hago el bien y por eso soy bueno" porque tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, Dean, en el fondo, eres igual o peor que Caín.

El cazador le dirigió una mirada fulminante para darle un empujón y encerrarse en la habitación. Crowley esbozó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, solo debería presionar un poco más para preparar a su caballero de blanca armadura y enviarlo a la pelea.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews LadyAniMangaXD ( sé que la pareja es rara pero tenía curiosidad por escribir algo sobre ellos desde que los leí en un fic XD) y Green ( sí, Sam comenzará a aparecer desde el capítulo 10 en adelante) Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 7**

El demonio apareció en el bunker buscando al rubio hasta que lo encontró en la habitación de Sam. El castaño se estaba recuperando lentamente pero estaba seguro que muy pronto despertaría y por eso tendría que agilizar su plan.

-Ardilla- éste se giró a mirarlo- Te tengo excelentes noticias.

-¿Qué noticias? ¿Y dónde has estado estos días?

-Ocupado, como sea, buenas noticias, ya encontré a Abaddon.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó acercándose a él.

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido? Mejor no respondas, sí, ya sé donde está.

-Estupendo, entonces vamos y acabemos con esa perra.

-Así se habla, ardilla.

Transportó al menor hasta Lawrence e hizo aparecer la primera espada en su mano derecha antes de indicarle que entraran a la casa. Apenas pasaron unos segundos antes de que la pelirroja apareciera en escena, mirándolos con diversión.

-Vaya, vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, mi Winchester favorito junto a la lacra que eliminaré.

-Gracias, eso es muy lindo de tu parte- dijo Crowley sonriendo- Pero te tengo noticias, esta lacra va a acabarte.

-¿Quieres pelear? Bien, vamos a arreglar esto de una buena vez, tú y yo pelearemos ahora y quien gane, será el nuevo rey.

-Me parece bien y yo tengo a mi propio caballero que peleará en mi nombre.

-¿Dean? No me hagas reír.

-Ya lo verás, querida, no subestimes a la ardilla.

Le pasó la primera espada al menor y no le pasó por alto la expresión que colocaba antes de mirar fijamente a Abaddon. Tenía muy claro cómo iba a terminar esa pelea y es por eso que no se sorprendió cuando la pelirroja golpeó al cazador por la espalda para luego aventarlo contra la pared, provocando que la primera espada cayera al suelo. Recogió el arma con parsimonia y se quedó mirando como el caballero golpeaba a Dean sin darle tregua hasta que lo tomó por el cuello y se volteó a observarlo.

-¿Este es tu mejor peleador, Crowley? ¿Realmente creíste que podías derrotarme?

-Eres demasiado impaciente, querida- cerca de cinco demonios aparecieron en la habitación.

-¿Es en serio? Eres mucho más idiota de lo que esperaba.

La pelirroja se hizo cargo de sus súbditos sin ningún problema y el demonio aprovechó para aparecer junto al rubio que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Qué pretendes, Crowley? Sabes perfectamente que no puedes derrotarme y tampoco lo conseguirá tu nueva mascotita.

-Lo sé pero él no- respondió observando al cazador antes de sonreír- Pero ahora también lo sabe y eso es gracias a ti, querida, nos veremos muy pronto.

Llevó al menor de regreso al bunker y lo recostó sobre la cama, su plan había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y muy pronto conseguiría recuperar su corona. Iba a curar las heridas del rubio pero se quedó observando fijamente la sangre que brotaba de la comisura de sus labios. Pasó su dedo índice para tomar un poco del preciado líquido rojo y lo lamió sonriendo. Cada vez se sentía más a gusto con su nueva adicción, especialmente cuando era la sangre del rubio. Quizás así era como se sentían los vampiros y por eso no podían detenerse. Hizo uso de su fuerza de voluntad para luego curar las heridas del menor. Éste se despertó a los pocos segundos y lo miró fijamente.

-Crowley.

-¿Qué ocurrió allí, Dean? Pensé que estabas listo para matarla- no recibió respuesta- Te lo repetiré por última vez, ardilla, no serás capaz de matarla, si no aceptas el regalo que Caín te ha dado.

-Cállate…

-De un adicto a otro, ¿Dejaras que te ayude a controlarlo?- el rubio apretó la mandíbula- No es tan difícil, solo es una palabra "Sí"- no recibió respuesta- Parece que olvidas con quien tratas, solo yo puedo ayudarte con esto, aún si alce estuviera aquí no podría hacer nada porque no está en tus zapatos.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Claro, ya te lo dije, tus problemas son mis problemas- ambos se miraron fijamente- ¿Entonces?

-Sí… hagámoslo.

-Excelente, regresaré mañana temprano, tendremos un largo día por delante.

-¿Y por qué no ahora?

-Tú debes descansar y yo tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Mi vida no gira alrededor tuyo, ardilla- le guiñó un ojo y desapareció.

* * *

El demonio ya se esperaba que las cosas no fueran fáciles con el rubio, éste ni siquiera podía sostener la espada por un tiempo razonable, ni mucho menos concentrarse en la batalla.

-¡Esto es inútil!- gritó enfadado- Ya llevamos cuatro horas con lo mismo y no hemos conseguido nada.

-Yo creo que vamos muy bien.

-¿De qué forma esto te parece bien?- siseó amenazante.

-Pensé que eras un poquito más inteligente, ardilla pero veo que me equivoqué- el rubio gruñó- Mientras no aceptes lo que eres, no lo conseguirás.

-Cállate.

-Yo sé que en el fondo lo sabes y es por eso que te odias tanto, detestas lo que eres y te aterra tomar la primera espada porque no puedes controlar esa parte que odias.

-Ya cállate…

-Y si quieres matar a Abaddon tendrás que aceptar lo que realmente eres.

-¿Y que soy?

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a descubrirlo.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, lo dejó contra la pared y eliminó el tatuaje anti-posesión para tomar el control del rubio.

-¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!- gritó el cazador furioso- Tranquila ardilla, vamos a desatar el infierno que tienes dentro.

Moverse libremente en la cabeza de Dean le permitió descubrir varias cosas que tenía muy bien escondidas y confirmar otras cuantas que ya sabía. Con toda la información que obtuvo en ese pequeño viajecito, supo hacia donde debía apuntar sus esfuerzos para que el rubio dejara de negar lo que era y regresó a su recipiente. Dean se afirmó de la pared mirándolo amenazante.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?!

-Primero necesito conocer muy a fondo a mi paciente- dijo el demonio con una sonrisa- Y ahora que sé todo sobre ti, vamos a tener una charla de diván.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿Iremos a terapia de pareja?- soltó muy enfadado- Déjate de juegos estúpidos y hagamos esto de una vez.

-¿Por qué tan a la defensiva, ardilla?- esbozó una sonrisa- ¿Tienes miedo de que sepa todo lo que hay en esa pequeña cabecita rubia?

-Cállate.

-No te preocupes, querido, he visto peores pero tú eres el único que se odia tanto a sí mismo por todas ellas.

El menor gruñó como respuesta antes de seguirlo hasta la sala de estar. Crowley hizo aparecer dos cervezas para ofrecerle una antes de sentarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a tener una charla corazón a corazón?- preguntó el cazador.

-Yo sé que esas cosas no van contigo, ardilla, así que nos saltaremos el relleno e iremos a tus mejores éxitos.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te apetece un pequeño viaje temporo-espacial, Dean?

Antes de que el menor le respondiera algo, colocó dos dedos en su frente y comenzó el viajecito por todos los momentos que habían contribuido a formar lo que tenía ahora, una bomba nuclear rubia que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¿Recuerdas esto, Dean?- preguntó ganándose tras él para sostenerlo por los brazos y evitar que intentara algo-Claro que sí, estaban en un caso en Indiana, era muy tarde y te quedaste dormido esperando a tu papá en el sillón mientras cuidabas al pequeño alce.

El demonio observó la escena fijamente, el pequeño rubio se había despertado y se levantó con la intención de ir a acostarse pero la luz encendida en la habitación de su hermano lo alertó. Fue con sigilo para ver de quien se trataba y se quedó quieto al notar que era su padre, quien abrazaba a Sam.

-El pequeño bebé llorón no podía dormir- le susurró al oído- Y papito Winchester, se quedó con él toda la noche, incluso después de contarle un cuento, y está demás decir que nunca lo hacía contigo, ¿Qué era lo que te decía por las noches? Cuida de Sam, mantén todo cerrado, volveré pronto, ¿Alguna vez te contó un cuento cuando no podías dormir? No, claro que no, solo te contaba sobre las cosas que se ocultaban en la oscuridad.

-Cállate…

-Admítelo Dean, sentías muchos celos de tu hermano, porque desde un comienzo, una parte de ti estaba muy consciente sobre las acciones de tu padre, y mientras a ti te ladraba ordenes, reclamos, quejas y regaños, a Sammy lo trataba como un verdadero hijo, y aún cuando peleaban, le mostraba mucho más cariño y preocupación del que te daba a ti.

-Ya basta- ordenó enojado.

-Veo que será un largo viaje pero descuida tenemos bastante tiempo por delante y yo soy mucho mejor que los fantasmas de las navidades pasadas- el menor gruñó- Mientras no comprendas mis palabras, esto no se acabará.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 **

Fue una verdadera odisea intentar que el rubio comprendiera a cabalidad sus palabras pero él sabía perfectamente donde debía presionar para obtener resultados y eso fue lo que hizo. Por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a empatizar con el dolor del cazador, a fin de cuentas todo se reducía a una sola cosa, lo mismo que les faltó a ambos: amor. En algún momento, sus propias memorias comenzaron a sobreponerse con las de Dean y le fue imposible continuar. Ambos aparecieron en el cuarto del menor, éste se encontraba llorando y lucía muy choqueado, quizás por la cantidad de revelaciones que acababa de tener. Crowley bajó la mirada unos segundos.

-Tienes razón, Dean… las personas como nosotros también merecen ser amadas… incluso la peor basura solo necesita amor, ¿Es mucho pedir?

-Yo no soy como tú- se volteó caminando hacia él amenazante antes de tomarlo por la chaqueta para dejarlo contra la pared pero el demonio no hizo ningún intento por liberarse-No lo soy.

-¿Te dices eso para poder dormir por las noches? Admítelo, Dean, somos iguales, la misma marca de basura a la cual se le niega lo más importante.

-No me compares contigo- siseó- Yo no soy como tú.

-Tienes razón, porque al menos yo admito lo que soy y no lo niego.

-¿En serio? Porque estoy muy seguro que tienes un montón de mierda que ocultas muy profundo para que nadie la vea pero descuida, todos sabemos la basura que eres, ¿Quieres que acepte mi mierda? Pues bien, comienza tú también a confesar la tuya- ambos se desafiaron con la mirada antes de que Crowley se riera- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Eso es lo que siempre haces ¿Verdad? Desvías tu atención a otros para ocultar tu mierda pero ya nos quedó claro, gracias al viajecito que hicimos, que tienes una gran oscuridad y soledad dentro, mucho peor que el infierno.

El rubio lo soltó para darse la vuelta mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas. El demonio se acercó con cautela por atrás para colocar una mano en su hombro.

-Esto no va a resultar si no colocas de tu parte, ¿Por qué insistes tanto en negar lo que eres?

-¡Porque yo no soy así!- gritó enfadado- ¡No quiero ser esto! ¡No quise ser esto! ¡¿Crees que yo quería toda esta mierda?!- se giró apuntándolo muy enojado- ¡¿Crees que realmente deseaba todo esto?! ¡No, claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera tendría que saber todo lo que sé! ¡¿Crees que a mi padre le interesó volverme esto?! ¡No, claro que no! Mientras su soldadito idiota estuviera siempre ahí, lo demás daba lo mismo ¡Yo no merecía eso! ¡No merecía que me dejará solo cuando más lo necesitaba!

-Pero eso no es todo- agregó el mayor mirándolo fijamente- Sabías perfectamente que la mayor parte del tiempo, papito John solo te veía como el protector del pequeño Sammy y tú lo sabías, por más que te esforzarás, jamás ibas a tener su atención, aún cuando cuidarás del alce, aún cuando dispararás sin dudar, aún cuando cumplieras sus ordenes, nunca ibas a tener ni un tercio de la atención y preocupación que John demostró por Sam.

-¡Yo hice todo lo que me pidió! ¡Jamás me quejé, jamás le reclamé nada! ¡Nunca le saqué en cara que fue un pésimo padre! ¡Nunca dije nada porque me dejara cada noche cuando yo más lo necesitaba!- gritó llorando- Y Sam… él jamás hacia lo que le pedían… nunca…

-Pero aún así John lo quería más que a ti.

-¡No es justo…!- Crowley lo miró fijamente- Todo lo que hice por ellos…todo lo que dejé por ellos… Azazel tenía razón… ellos no me necesitan, no como yo los necesito a ellos… yo solo quería un familia… solo quería a alguien a mi lado… ¿Acaso no lo merezco?

-Sí lo mereces, ambos lo merecemos- respondió serio- Pero ya no puedes cambiar lo que eres.

-¿Y que se supone que soy…?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Un asesino, que es una astilla salida de la vieja marca de Caín- se inclinó para susurrarle al oído- Una vez ibas a ser el recipiente de un arcángel pero aceptémoslo, jamás hubiera funcionado porque tú no tienes cabida en el cielo, no, claro que no, tú perteneces al infierno, a lo más profundo del infierno.

-No… te equivocas…

-Yo te vi, cuando estabas con el buen Alister, cuando cortabas, desgarrabas y torturabas a esas almas, si Castiel no hubiera interferido, te habrías vuelto un excelente elemento para el infierno pero lo más importante de todo, antes de que te sacaran de ahí y aquello que le ocultaste a Sammy fue que con el tiempo, ya no te importaba ser el discípulo estrella de Alister porque muy en el fondo, había una parte tuya que comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

Dean hizo un ademan de intentar marcharse pero Crowley lo sostuvo con fuerza por las muñecas para dejarlo contra la pared. Estaba muy cercano a conseguir su primer objetivo y no detendría ahora.

-Basta…

-Yo lo sé muy bien, ardilla, una pequeña parte en tu interior comenzó a disfrutarlo, cada corte, cada tira que desgarrabas, esa magnífica sensación de tener el control.

-No… te equivocas… yo no…

-Lo vi en tus ojos, cariño y por más que intentaste convencerte de lo contrario, esa pequeña parte en tu interior seguía ahí, oculto en las sombras y con la primera espada ha vuelto a salir. Te encanta Dean, no sigas negando el infierno que llevas dentro, deja de huir de él y acéptalo, acepta que encantó sentirte poderoso, te encantó el control y te encantó, dejar de ser el que sufre para causar dolor- se inclinó para susurrarle al oído- Lo dis-fru-tas-te.

-¡Sí!- gritó llorando- ¡Sí lo hice!

-Te encantó, te fascinó y no te culpo, la sensación es indescriptible, dilo Dean, no tienes que fingir ser un puritano conmigo porque por más que te digas que haces más bien que mal, ambos sabemos que es mentira y que la única razón porque haces todas esas cosas es para no quedarte solo, para tener algo a que aferrarte o de lo contrario, tendrías que aceptar esa pequeña parte de ti que tanto detestas, tendrías que aceptar lo que realmente eres, y eso es…- lo miró fijamente.

-Un asesino…

-Así es y no tienes porque ocultarlo, de hecho, ese lado tuyo me encanta.

Pudo notar en esas esmeraldas la autocompasión y el desprecio que sentía por sí mismo. Le gustaba mucho todo lo que veía y por eso ya no siguió controlándose, ¿A quién iba a engañar? El rubio era igual de miserable que él, ambos estaban igual de jodidos. Acortó la distancia con una pequeña sonrisa para darle beso.

-¿Qué haces…?- preguntó el menor sin moverse de su lugar.

-Algo que nos hace falta a ambos, sabes muy bien que solo yo puedo entender cómo te sientes, que solo yo sé lo que pasa por esa linda cabecita rubia y no voy a juzgarte por ello, conmigo no tienes que ocultarte, ni ser el gran héroe, solo conmigo, puedes ser tú.

Algún inesperado efecto surtieron sus palabras, ya que esta vez fue Dean quien comenzó a besarlo y con cierta desesperación pero eso solo lo animó más. Ambos eran iguales y que el menor estuviera besándolo, era prueba de ello. Sintió como esas manos bajaron a su cintura en un intento por empujarlo pero el demonio no se movió y usó sus poderes para dejarlo inmóvil contra la pared.

-Crowley…

-No olvides tu lugar, ardillita, sigo estando sobre ti.

-Claro, eres el hijo de puta mayor- siseó el rubio y el aludido lamió sus labios.

-Admítelo ardilla, eso te encanta, no puedes vivir sin mí.

De ahí en adelante fue algo confuso, ya que liberó al cazador de sus poderes y rápidamente terminaron sobre la cama besándose. El menor estaba sin camisa y le desabotonaba la suya con prisa. Le palmeó la mano con una sonrisa cuando intentó desabrocharle el pantalón.

-Tranquilo tigre, pensé que- el rubio se pegó a su cuerpo para besarlo de nuevo mientras le abría la camisa. Crowley lo tomó por la mandíbula con fuerza-Pensé que la idea de hacerlo con el rey del averno no te agradaría.

-No eres rey- respondió sentándose sobre sus piernas mientras llevaba las manos a sus hombros.

-Pronto lo seré de nuevo, solo son detalles, cariño.

El rubio pareció aburrirse de tanta plática, ya que lo empujó para que quedara recostado y le desabrochó el pantalón para luego abrir la camisa. El mayor lo observó fijamente, imaginándose que la ardilla debía ser bastante caliente en la cama, ya era todo un espectáculo verlo con el torso descubierto, esas esmeraldas deseosas y esa expresión necesitada.

-No te vendría mal ponerte un poquito en forma- dijo el menor.

-¿En serio?- respondió sosteniéndolo por la cintura para frotarse contra su trasero- Dudo que te desagrade siquiera un poco todo lo que ves, de lo contrario no estarías tan excitado.

-Mmm…- jadeó despacio- Eres un idiota…

-Y eso te encanta, ardilla, todo sobre mí te encanta y no te culpo, soy fascinante.

-Arrogante- siseó mientras el demonio le desabrochaba el pantalón.

-No estamos tan lejos, Dean, aunque el tamaño de mi ego es mucho más grande que el tuyo- dijo al mismo tiempo que le bajaba un poco el bóxer y tomaba ambas hombrías- ¿Ves, ardilla?

-Cállate… hijo de perra…- respondió en un jadeó.

-Y bien que te gusta este hijo de perra, no sé cómo has sobrevivido sin mí todo este tiempo.

El cazador parecía querer decir algo pero cuando comenzó a masturbarlo a ambos, cualquier queja o replica fue reducida a gemidos y jadeos mientras movía sus caderas para generara más fricción. No podía negar que las reacciones que conseguía del rubio estaban calentándolo bastante y esa carita llena de placer le agradaba aún más. No había ni un ápice del arrogante Dean que creía tener todas las respuestas, que creía tener su infierno interno bajo control. Ahora tenía a una parte del verdadero Dean y pronto conseguiría sacar a relucir a su verdadero yo. Los gemidos del menor eran cada vez más graves hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció, arqueó la espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y acabó sobre el abdomen del demonio con un ronco gemido de placer. Esa escena fue mucho más de lo que el rey del averno pudo soportar y también llegó al orgasmo con un gruñido de placer. Ambos se miraron jadeando y le acarició la mejilla al cazador.

-Eso estuvo bien, ardilla, bastante bien- éste se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo suspirando.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho esto contigo, bastardo.

-¿Para qué lo niegas, ardillita? Sabes que te encantó- esbozó una sonrisa y le dio una palmada en el trasero- Es mejor que descanses un poco, mañana seguiremos con tu entrenamiento.

-Que te jodan- respondió levantándose un poco para luego tumbarse sobre la cama. Crowley lo miró con una sonrisa y delineó su espalda con un dedo, provocando que el rubio se estremeciera.

-Eso quisieras que te hiciera ardilla pero lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.

Dean gruñó ante esas palabras y Crowley se levantó, chasqueando los dedos para arreglarse la ropa. Le dedicó una última mirada a su acompañante y desapareció de la habitación. No estaba entre sus planes terminar con la ardilla en la cama pero no iba a quejarse por pequeños bonos extras en su trabajo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, es una pareja rara pero también tienen sus puntos en común. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 9 **

Observó fijamente al rubio que parecía estar en un dilema interno sobre tomar o no la primera espada. El demonio suspiró para rodearlo hasta quedar tras él y tomó su mano derecha.

-¿A qué tienes miedo, Dean?

-No puedo Crowley…

-Vamos, ya tuviste bastante charla de diván, y de cama- agregó con una sonrisa divertida- Así que ahora pasemos a la acción.

-Tú no entiendes…

-Claro que sí, tienes miedo pero necesitas afrontarlo de una buena vez, deja de negar lo que eres. Vamos, hazlo, no tienes nada que ocultarme a mí.

Esas últimas palabras parecieron convencer al rubio y este sostuvo la primera espada en sus manos. El demonio lo rodeó para quedar frente a él y cuando notó que el menor parecía listo para soltar el arma, se lo impidió, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza.

-Aún no cariño, puedes hacerlo por más tiempo- esbozó una sonrisa ante la mirada del cazador- No rechaces lo que eres, disfrútalo- se inclinó un poco para susurrarle al oído- Esto es lo que eres y está muy bien, yo sé que te sientes fantástico, disfruta cada una de esas sensaciones y deja de reprimirte.

En un movimiento que no se esperaba, fue empujado contra la pared y el rubio colocó el filo de la espada en su cuello. Esbozó una sonrisa manteniendo la mirada.

-¿Vas a matarme, Dean? Ambos sabemos que el filo de esa espada es para Abaddon, ella recibirá el primer corte.

-Crowley- dejó caer la espada como si quemara y se dio la vuelta enojado- ¡Esto no sirve!

-Claro que sí, querido y ya es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel.

-¿Qué nivel?

-Acción en vivo- dijo recogiendo la espada- Estás mejorando, Dean, ya eres capaz de sostener la espada por un tiempo razonable pero aún no puedes controlarte y esas pequeñas vacilaciones, Abaddon las usará a su favor.

-Crowley.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

* * *

El demonio observó como su nuevo caballito de batalla eliminaba al último de los demonios que seguían a la pelirroja haciendo uso de la espada. Le tomó casi tres semanas de batallas diarias contra demonios para que pudiera usar la espada sin vacilar. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa y los hizo aparecer afuera de un edificio de diez pisos.

-Escucha atentamente esto, ardillita, dentro de ese lugar, está un demonio que es la mano derecha de Abaddon, tu objetivo del nivel final, es ir y capturarlo, a los demás los puedes matar.

-¿Estás seguro que ahí se encuentra?- preguntó casi sin emoción en su voz.

-Sí, y cuando la tengamos en nuestro poder, daremos con esa perra- sonrió- Ve ardilla, yo estaré vigilándote de cerca por si necesitas refuerzos.

-Solo bastará conmigo.

El rubio entró al lugar sin siquiera inmutarse y Crowley lo siguió a una distancia prudente para evaluar el resultado de arduo entrenamiento. Los resultados saltaban a la vista, encontró un regadío de cadáveres decapitados en el suelo y silbó en aprobación, todo indicaba que Dean estaba más que listo para la batalla final. Subió piso tras piso, deleitándose con los restrojos que encontraba ante el pasado del futuro nuevo caballero infernal. Lo estuvo meditando hace unos días y cada vez le parecía una opción más factible la de conservar al cazador en su equipo. Antes lo consideraba un oponente fuerte y ahora que se pasaba al lado oscuro, podía ser un poderoso aliado para su equipo. Llegó al último piso y observó cómo se cargaba a los dos demonios antes de llegar a su objetivo final. Aplaudió satisfecho para caminar hacia él.

-Excelente trabajo, Dean, muy bueno- se percató de la manera en que lo miraba- Dean, por si lo has olvidado, la necesitamos viva, que respire- aclaró serio y apareció tras él- Ya está bien- al notar que sus palabras no tenían ningún efecto, movió la mano para inmovilizar al rubio contra la pared, al igual que a la mujer.

-Crowley.

-No me hagas pensar que todos mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles- chasqueó los dedos para aparecerlos en el bunker y dejó al demonio encerrado en la mazmorra, la misma donde lo tuvieron a él- No estás siguiendo el plan- dijo mirando al rubio- ¿Qué te pasa? No me he quejado en todo este tiempo porque lo has hecho estupendo pero a veces tienes esa mirada que…

-¿Qué qué?- preguntó enojado.

-Que asusta.

-¿Me tienes miedo? Vaya, por fin te das cuenta de lo inferior que eres.

-Y además de todo estás chistosito.

-No me molestes y obtén la puta información para que pueda ir a matar a esa perra- el cazador estaba por tomar la primera espada de nuevo pero Crowley se la quitó.

-Ok, ya has tenido suficiente de tu droga por hoy.

-Me pertenece.

-Y te la daré, cariño pero aún no- el menor se levantó enojado para tomarlo por la chaqueta.

-¿Quieres matar a Abaddon? Yo también, así que deja de comportarte como un quejica y dame la espada, voy a destrozar a esa perra y a todo aquel que se cruce en mi camino.

El demonio lo observó fijamente, definitivamente algo estaba pasándole al rubio y entre más tiempo tuviera la espada en sus manos, más parecía aflorar esa parte oscura que tenía en su interior. Quizás a eso se refería Caín con sus palabras y la gran carga que conllevaba la marca pero si era honesto, le gustaba ese nuevo Dean y en varios sentidos.

-La paciencia es una virtud, ardilla.

-No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Me encanta tu entusiasmo y lo que hiciste en ese lugar-llevó una mano al cuello del menor- Eso fue encantador, en muchos sentidos- se acercó para lamerle los labios- Bastante lindo a la vista-el rubio pareció prender de inmediato con sus palabras, ya que lo empujó contra la pared mientras le comía la boca a besos- ¿Siempre eres tan ansioso, cariño?

-Crowley.

-Ya hemos extendido esto bastante, dejemos los preludios ardilla, vamos a celebrar la victoria y de paso, te bajaré esos humitos de superioridad que tienes.

-No tengo humitos, soy el mejor de los mejores.

-Puedes ser el mejor pero yo soy el maestro, chico.

Chasqueó los dedos para aparecerlos en la habitación del rubio y lo empujó sobre la cama luego de desnudarlo. Deleitó su vista con esa anatomía perfecta para luego subir a gatas e hizo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué haces con eso?- preguntó el menor con la intención de levantarse pero el demonio negó sonriendo y chasqueó los dedos, atándole las manos a la marquesa de la cama- ¡Desátame!

-Oblígame, gran cazador Winchester.

-Maldito.

-¿Sabes? Con todo esto de entrenarte para la batalla, no he tenido tiempo de atender mis necesidades y tendré que hacerlo contigo- le hizo un corte en el pecho- Hace tiempo quería hacer esto.

Se inclinó para lamer la sangre que brotaba de la herida y esbozó una amplia sonrisa, realmente necesitaba un poco de esa deliciosa sangrienta. Le hizo varios cortes más al rubio para tomar su tan anhelada droga directo de la fuente.

-Mmm… sabes muy bien- susurró sobre su cuello- No tienes idea de cuánto necesitaba esto.

-Crowley, cabron, suéltame- siseó.

-Guarda esos lloriqueos para cuando pasemos a la acción, te va a encantar.

El rosario de maldiciones y mil maneras de morir que le prometía el cazador, solo lo hicieron sonreír, anhelando tomar mucho más y así lo hizo. La vista de ese cuerpo cubierto con heridas y sangre, era todo un deleite para él. La sangre de Dean tenía un extraño efecto en él y necesitaba mucho más. Le enterró el cuchillo en el hombro derecho y se inclinó para tomar la abundante sangre que brotaba de la herida.

-Joder… esto es fantástico- murmuró el demonio con una sonrisa.

-Pensé… que ya lo habías dejado- dijo el cazador jadeando un poco.

-Estaba demasiado ocupado contigo pero ahora me daré un gustito.

Continúo lamiendo la herida de su hombro e hizo aparecer un sobrecito de lubricante en sus dedos, los esparció con una sonrisa y se alzó para mirar al menor.

-Crowley…

-Tranquilo, ardilla, llegaremos muy pronto a la mejor parte, Mmm- hizo un gesto de pensar y lo liberó de las ataduras- Vamos a divertirnos mucho.

Antes de que Dean pudiera hacer algún movimiento, comenzó a penetrarlo con un dedo, provocando que su cuerpo diera un respingo y jadeara pesadamente. No perdió el tiempo esperando que se relajara, porque obviamente eso no iba a ocurrir, así que se apresuró en agregar un segundo dedo.

-¡Detente, hijo de perra!- gritó intentando apartarlo con sus manos pero no era rival para la fuera del mayor.

-Seguro que ya lo sabes pero te dolerá aún más si no te relajas, ardilla.

-¡Quita tus dedos de mi trasero! ¡Ningún puto demonio va a follarme!

-Yo no soy un demonio cualquiera, cariño- dijo agregando un tercer dedo con fuerza y deleitándose con el gruñido que obtuvo como respuesta- No olvides que soy el rey del averno.

-Crowley… voy a matarte…- amenazó adolorido.

-No lo harás cariño porque esto va a encantarte.

-Dudo que me guste que me follen… Aaaahhh...- el menor intentó levantarse pero el mayor se lo impidió, colocando la mano libre en su pecho.

-Parece que no estás entendiéndolo, ardilla, soy el rey del infierno y si quiero algo, simplemente lo tomo.

-Bastardo- arqueó un poco la espalda cuando aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos- Voy a matarte… te destrozaré…

-Ya lo veremos ardilla, porque cuando comience contigo, me vas a suplicar que no me detenga.

El cazador parecía listo para intentar algo pero bastó con que embistiera con fuerza en su interior, hasta dar con ese punto especial y lo tuvo jadeando de placer mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Sonrió con la manera tan fácil en que consiguió dominarlo y el menor soltó un gruñido de protesta cuando sacó los dedos de su interior.

-Crowley…- gimió temblando de placer.

-Lo sé, cariño pero si lo quieres, tienes que hacer algo antes- chasqueó los dedos para desnudarse y quedó de rodillas sobre la cama- ¿Quieres que siga, querido?- el rubio asintió- Lo haría encantado pero primero tendrás que usar esa linda boquita para preparar a mi gran amiguito- el menor lo miró fijamente- No te hagas el puritano, ardilla, te lo dejaré simple, ¿Me la chupas o te la meto así? Aunque te aseguro que te dolerá si escoges la segunda.

-¿Y si te digo que te vayas a la mierda?- siseó jadeando.

-Como quieras, quédate con el jodido calentón y las ganas, porque admítelo, el gran Dean Winchester está deseoso de ser cogido por el rey del averno, te calienta la idea ¿Verdad?

-Cállate…- murmuró sin ninguna convicción.

-Si quieres que paremos, muy bien- llevó un dedo hasta la herida de su hombro para luego lamer la sangre- Lo dejaremos hasta aquí.

Observó fijamente esas esmeraldas y eso le bastó para saber que el cazador ya había tomado su decisión y no se equivocó en sus suposiciones, esas boquita tenía usos mejores que bravuconear y blasfemar. No pudo contener su sonrisa de satisfacción antes de tomarlo por el cabello.

-Muy bien… nada mal, ardilla.

Lo tomó por el cabello con la fuerza suficiente para que lo sintiera y lo forzó aumentar el ritmo, embistiendo profunda esa boca. Realmente se sentía bien, demasiado bien y no siguió conteniendo sus gemidos. Al cabo de unos minutos apartó al menor para acostarlo en la cama. Pasó un dedo por esos labios humedecidos.

-Buen chico, eso estuvo muy bien… Mmm… vamos a lo siguiente- antes de que el rubio pudiera responder, lo tomó por los muslos para embestirlo de una sola vez- ¡Jodeeerr….!- enterró sus dedos en esa suave piel- Estás demasiado estrecho…

-¡Hijo de putaaaaa…!- siseó jadeante el menor mientras apretaba las sabanas.

-Me encanta esa boquita sucia… sigue gritando para mí… Mmm.

No le dio tiempo de acostumbrarse a la nueva intromisión y comenzó a arremeterlo con fuerza, disfrutando de las maldiciones y blasfemias que salían de esos apetitosos labios. Con una mano lo sostuvo por la cintura y con la otra, haciendo uso del cuchillo, le hizo varios cortes por todo el torso y le apuñaló el hombro izquierdo para luego inclinarse a lamer la sangre. Quizás fue la combinación de todos los estímulos, lo excitado que se sentía, la extraña atmosfera que se formó en la habitación, el sabor de esa deliciosa sangre o lo identificado que se sentía con el nuevo Dean que comenzaba a emerger pero algo le pasó y se dejó llevar por completo, dejándose seducir por ese sensual cazador y deleitándose con esa exquisita sangre.

-Aaaahhh… ¡Siiii… Aaaahhh… Más!- gemía el menor dejándose llevar- ¡Más Crowley!- éste gimió al oír su nombre gritado con esa sensualidad y se alzó para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Te… gustaaaaa… Ardilliiiitaaaa…?- preguntó entre gemidos.

-Siiii… Mmm… Aaaahhh joder… es increíble… ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Aaaahhh Crowley! ¡Maaasss… Oh siiiii… Aaaahhh!

Dean apretó las piernas contra su cintura, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretó las manos contra las sabanas y acabó con ronco gemido de placer, manchando su propio abdomen. Ese estrecho interior lo aprisionó con fuerza y observó fijamente al cazador, quien jadeaba descontroladamente y eso bastó para que se inclinara a darle un posesivo beso mientras llegaba al orgasmo en ese cálido interior. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando sus respiraciones agitadas y Crowley le colocó una mano por el cuello para luego lamer sus labios y bajar hasta su cuello. Dean se estremeció al sentirlo.

-No ha estado mal, ardilla, eres bueno en esto… realmente me gustó.

-Crowley- el menor suspiró- Sí… estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba…- lo miró fijamente- No eres tan cabrón como pensaba… no eres el hijo de puta que creía.

-Gracias por el cumplido- dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

-Lo digo en serio- respondió el rubio tomándolo por la mandíbula para que lo mirara- Creo que en el fondo… algo de sentimientos tienes… y te sientes tan mal como yo, dijiste que tenía un infierno dentro- bostezó para mirarlo somnoliento- Tú tienes uno igual o peor al mío- el demonio desvió la mirada unos segundos y se incorporó chasqueando los dedos para vestirse.

-Es mejor que descanses, ardilla, ya no tienes idea de lo dices.

Dean se acurrucó sobre la cama dándole la espalda y el demonio curó sus heridas, lo cubrió con las tapas para luego mirarlo unos segundos. El rubio tenía razón en sus palabras, ambos tenían un gran infierno dentro y quizás por eso, comenzaban a llevarse tan bien ahora que enseñaban un poquito de lo que tenían escondido en lo más profundo de su ser.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Crowley apareció en el bunker pasado el medio día para ir a ver a su caballito de batalla. Aún no conseguía dar con el paradero de Abaddon pero si era honesto, tampoco es que estuviera trabajando personalmente en ello. Le resultaba mucho más divertido pasar tiempo con el rubio, primero entrenando un poco para la gran batalla, luego intercambio un par de insultos y finalmente terminaba follando en donde estuvieran.

-¿Ardilla?- fue hasta la cocina pero no estaba, salió al pasillo cuando una voz familia lo hizo voltear a la derecha.

-¡Crowley!- éste lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué debo el recibimiento tan afectuoso? ¿Tanto me extrañabas?

-¡Sam despertó!

-Oh, ya veo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?- preguntó tomándolo por el brazo- Ven, quiero que lo revises.

-Oye.

-Sí, sí, luego hablaremos, ahora ven, esto es importante.

El demonio se sintió un poco molesto al oír esas palabras, ¿Por qué el alce era más importante que él? rápidamente se vio arrastrado por el menor hasta la habitación de su hermano. Efectivamente el castaño se encontraba despierto y parecía muy desorientado. Crowley no tuvo más opción que revisarlo antes de girarse al rubio.

-¿Y bien?

-Sus heridas han sanado bastante, la gracia cumplió su cometido, yo puedo hacer el resto.

-Genial, hazlo- dijo Dean.

-Bien- respondió rodando los ojos y lo curó- Ya está, ahora tu hermanito se encuentra a salvo.

-¿Cómo estás, Sammy?- éste lo miró parpadeando unos segundos.

-Dean…- su vista se encontró con la del mayor- ¿Crowley…? ¡Crowley!

-Wow, wow, tranquilo tigre- lo detuvo el cazador por los hombros- Relájate un poco, acabas de despertar.

-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!

-Te explicaré todo pero cálmate un poco.

El rey del averno escuchó en silencio lo que decía Dean mientras le explicaba lo ocurría, lo mal que quedó luego de las pruebas en la iglesia, que el cielo estaba tapiado, Abaddon quería conseguir el trono y que él hizo un trato con el demonio para que lo curara a cambio de ayudarle a matar a la pelirroja y también le contó sobre Caín y la marca. Obviamente omitió sus entrenamientos matando demonios para dominar la Primera espada y las recientes sesiones de sexo que tenían después.

-¿Hiciste un trato con Crowley? ¿Estás loco?- soltó Sam irritado.

-No es para tanto, además, nos conviene matar a esa perra tanto como a él.

-No puedo creerlo… no puedo creerlo.

-Déjanos a solas- pidió el rubio mirándolo.

-Ok, tendrán un momento cursi de abrazos y besos, no tardes- siseó el demonio casi sin darse cuenta- Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer.

Desapareció de la habitación bastante enfadado y no por las cosas que dijo Sam, sino que, por esa maldita punzada de celos que estaba comenzando a sentir por culpa de ese castaño ¿Por qué no pudo seguir jugando a la bella durmiente un poco más? Estaba seguro que las cosas cambiarían bastante ahora que el Winchester menor volvía al juego y el solo pensar que sus duros esfuerzos para entrenar al rubio se irían al carajo por su culpa, lo irritaba aún más.

* * *

Crowley tardó tres días en regresar al bunker. No le hacía ninguna gracia comprobar sus sospechas pero la ardilla era insistente por teléfono y estaba aburrido de oír sus mensajes de voz en el celular. Apenas apareció en la sala común, encontró a los dos hermanos revisando unos libros pero se sorprendió un poco al notar que se encontraban en mesas diferentes y el ambiente parecía algo tenso.

-¿Llegué en buen momento?- preguntó atrayendo la mirada de los hermanos.

-Hasta que apareces, ¿En dónde te habías metido?- lo regañó el rubio.

-Por ahí, ¿Encontraron a Abaddon?

-Todavía no- respondió Sam claramente enfadado.

-¿Me perdí de algo? Parece que el momento cursi no les resultó muy bien.

-Cierra la puta boca- ordenó Dean y eso le confirmó sus suposiciones- No has respondido ninguna de mis llamadas ni mensajes.

-Aún no tienen algo, así que ¿Para qué iba a venir? Yo tampoco he encontrado a la cabeza de zanahoria- sonrió- En fin, llámenme cuando tengan algo, adiós chicos.

-Espera un momento.

El rubio lo tomó por el brazo para llevarlo hasta la cocina y lo miró bastante enfadado, mucho más que de costumbre. Ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba por esa cabecita rubia pero prefería oírlo de sus propios labios.

-¿A qué viene esa miradita?

-¿Dónde has estado estos últimos días?- preguntó serio.

-Ya te lo dije, por ahí, ¿Alguna otra pregunta, ardilla?

-¿Realmente has estado buscando a Abaddon o has vuelto a doparte por ahí y desangrar personas?

-Dudo que quieras saber la respuesta pero no te preocupes, tengo a mi gente trabajando en eso y pronto la encontraremos.

-¿Y el entrenamiento? Dijiste que aún me faltaba.

-No entiendo hacia donde quieres ir, ardilla, ¿Por qué no eres más directo y admites la verdad?

-¿Qué verdad?- preguntó acercándose a él, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal.

-Que tu nueva adicción te está matando y no puedes estar sin ella.

-¿Nueva adicción? No sé de qué hablas- respondió serio.

-De mí- dijo con superioridad- Me has extrañado estos tres días ¿Verdad? Seguramente te peleaste con el pequeño Sammy y te has sentido muy solitario sin mí a tu lado, sin mencionar que tu parte favorita de los entrenamientos es el sexo y no te culpo, soy el mejor.

-No te creas la gran cosa- habló irritado- Y para que sepas, te equivocas… Nosotros tenemos un acuerdo y quiero cumplirlo cuanto antes para luego atravesarte el cuello.

-¿En serio, Dean?- preguntó divertido e hizo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano derecho- Pues toma, hazlo.

Le pasó el cuchillo mata-ángeles y se quedó observándolo. El rubio colocó el filo en su cuello pero le bastó con ver esas esmeraldas para saber que no tendría el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean? Te estoy dando la mejor oportunidad que tendrás, puedes matar a Abaddon y no me necesitas vivo para eso, vamos, ¿Qué esperas para matarme?- el menor negó despacio y soltó el cuchillo. Crowley esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y acarició su mejilla despacio- Vamos ardilla, di de una buena vez lo que ambos sabemos.

-Yo…

-Podrías llevarte una sorpresa- alzó las cejas insinuante.

-Mmm…

-Ya sabes que no tienes por qué ocultar algo conmigo, yo sé todo lo que hay en esa linda cabecita rubia, así como tú supones lo que pasa por la mía.

-Crowley… yo… te necesitaba aquí…- murmuró lo último sin mirarlo pero el demonio lo tomó por la mandíbula para que lo hiciera.

-No te escuché bien, dilo de nuevo.

-Idiota…

-Que no te dé vergüenza, ardilla- se acercó hasta sus labios- Debo admitir que yo también te extrañé pero solo un poquito.

-Mentiroso.

-Lo mismo que tú a mí y no diré más al respecto, además- le mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerle un pequeño corte que no tardó en sangrar- Extrañaba esto, nada ni nadie puede compararse al sabor de tu sangre, ni al de tu cuerpo- lo miró fijamente- ¿Tú también extrañabas eso, Dean?

-Sí…

Eso fue todo lo que el demonio necesitó oír para chasquear los dedos y transportarlos hasta la habitación del menor. No perdió el tiempo en largos preludios y apenas se desnudaron ambos, lo empujó sobre la cama para comenzar a follarselo con un poco de desesperación pero los gemidos del rubio y sus movimientos, le reafirmaron que se sentía igual de necesitado que él. A pesar de las rudas caricias, las embestidas desenfrenadas y las mordidas que se propinaban mutuamente para evitar gritar. Esa fue la primera vez, que Crowley pudo decir con certeza que no se folló a Dean, sino que, hicieron el amor y que realmente, consiguieron un nivel de conexión que antes no tenían. Cuando el cazador se corrió marchando ambos abdómenes, el demonio le siguió unos segundos después, llegando al orgasmo en ese estrecho interior. Cuando fueron capaces de regularizar sus respiraciones, se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos antes de que el menor le acariciara la nuca despacio.

-Dean…

-Tenías razón… realmente necesitaba esto…- jadeó sobre sus labios- No vuelvas a irte de esa forma.

-Si tanto me extrañabas, podrías haberme llamado.

-O tú podrías haber venido- respondió sonriendo un poco.

-Tendremos que arreglar esto en algún momento, Dean.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó mirándolo.

-Esto, nosotros, tú y yo, llámalo como quieras.

-Y yo que pensaba que no te gustaban los momentos cursis.

-No me gustan pero tú eres diferentes, además, ahora que serás mi caballero de brillante armadura en la batalla, tengo que obtener algunos privilegios de eso.

-Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías?

-Me lo dicen a menudo- respondió el demonio con una sonrisa- ¿Estás listo para irnos?

-¿A dónde?

-Tengo que comprobar que estos cortos días de descanso, no han hecho mella en tu entrenamiento.

-Antes de que aparecieras, encontramos un caso que involucra demonios, ¿Te parece una buena prueba?

-Estupendo, entonces vamos.

Ambos se vistieron y se arreglaron un poco para regresar a la sala común con Sam. No le pasó por alto la mirada que le dirigía el menor antes de colocarlo al tanto sobre la cacería que tenían entre manos.

-Muy bien, entonces los llevaré hasta allá.

-¿Y por qué nos ayudarías con esto?-preguntó el castaño serio- No sabemos si tiene algo que ver con Abaddon.

-Te recuerdo, alce, que mi única segura contra esa mujer es la ardilla, así que si me interesa lo que hagan.

-¿Seguro que no es por algo más?- insistió.

-¿Algo más como qué?

-Ya basta los dos- pidió Dean- Vamos de una vez hasta Wichita y acabemos con esto pronto.

Crowley los transportó hasta ese lugar y cuando localizaron a los demonios que estaban causando problemas, le pasó la primera espada al rubio y se quedó a mirar muy de cerca lo que ocurriría. Fue una agradable sorpresa ver que sus esfuerzos no se habían perdido y que su luchador estaba más que listo para hacerle frente a Abaddon. La forma en que destrozó a esos demonios, fue sencillamente preciosa y se excitó un poco al ver al cazador de esa forma. Acabó con sus enemigos sin ningún problema pero claro, se había olvidado por completo de él.

-¡Ya basta, Dean!- el castaño lo tomó por el brazo- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

-No te entiendo- respondió sin emoción en la voz- Solo me encargué de esos demonios, a eso vinimos ¿Verdad?

-¿Encargarte? ¡Lo que hiciste fue mucho más que encárgate de ellos! ¿Qué ocurre contigo?- soltó preocupado.

-Solo hago mi trabajo, Sam.

-No, no es cierto- se llevó una mano a la cara- ¿Te detuviste a pensar que necesitaríamos a uno de ellos vivo para interrogarlo? ¿O tan siquiera pensaste que podríamos exorcizar a uno de ellos?

-Nosotros no matamos personas.

-Que yo sepa, es lo que hemos hecho este último tiempo, Sam.

-No… algo te ocurre… estás diferente.

El rubio le dio la espalda para ir a revisar el resto de la casa en busca de algún otro demonio. Crowley quedó muy satisfecho con todo lo que vio y los llevó de regreso al bunker. Dean fue a darse una ducha tibia y el mayor pensaba acompañarlo pero Sam lo detuvo por el brazo mientras lo miraba muy enojado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sammy?

-No me llames así, bastardo.

-¿A qué viene el mal genio? ¿Viste algo que no te gustó?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sabes perfectamente que es lo que pasa y no te saldrás con la tuya.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Voy a descubrir que le estás haciendo a Dean y créeme que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, seré yo quien te atraviese el cuello y acabe con tu patética vida.

-Oh vamos, alce, ¿Para qué ponernos tan dramáticos? Todos saldremos ganando con esto, yo tendré mi reino de vuelta, tú sigues con vida, la ardilla acumula otro trofeo en su repisa, todos ganamos.

-Mentira, tú eres el único que ganará con esto, ¿Qué pasará con Dean cuando mate a Abaddon? ¿Qué pasará con él cuando deje de serte útil?

-Aún no he pensado en ello pero deberías preocuparte más por ti.

-¿Qué?

-No he olvidado lo que intentaste hacerme en la iglesia y créeme Sam- se acercó para susurrarle al oído- Vas a pagarlo muy caro, así que en vez de preocuparte por la ardilla, mejor cuida tu espalda.

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras le palmeaba el hombro y desapareció para ir con Dean, abordándolo en la mitad de la ducha. El rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que era una clara invitación para algo más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con cierta coquetería.

-Curioseando.

-Oh ¿No te han enseñado que a la ducha se entra desnudo?- el demonio miró su traje antes de enfocarse en el menor.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que no lo sabía?- respondió divertido.

-No, te creería que lo has hecho para que yo te enseñe.

-Mmm, quizás sí, quizás no pero ya que estamos aquí, podrías mostrarme como se entra a la ducha y ahórrate la escena donde tiras el jabón- dijo con una sonrisa- Porque voy a follarte con o sin ella.

* * *

El demonio apareció esa tarde en el bunker, por fin sus subordinados encontraron una pista sobre el posible paradero de Abaddon y se lo iba a comunicar al rubio pero solo encontró al castaño hojeando unos libros.

-¿Dónde está la ardilla?- no recibió respuesta- No creo que sea el momento para comenzar una escenita, creo que encontré a nuestro objetivo, así que donde está Dean, necesito a mi caballero para la batalla.

-¿Sabes donde estuve hace unos días? Aprovechando que te llevabas a mi hermano por horas a quien-sabe-donde.

-¿Celosito, Sammy? Ya no eres un niño para comportarte así- respondió divertido y miró al castaño, quien se levantó para ir hacia los estantes.

-Estuve buscando y gracias a una pequeña conversación que tuve con Dean ¿Adivina que encontré?

-No lo sé- dijo caminando hacia él con lentitud- ¿El santo grial? ¿La Atlántida? ¿La piedra filosofal?

-Apunta más arriba- se dio la vuelta para mirarlo-O mejor dicho más atrás, mucho más atrás.

-Ve al punto, alce, no tengo todo el día para jugar a preguntas y respuestas- dijo caminando hasta quedar a su lado.

-Encontré a Caín, bueno, donde solía ocultarse pero eso no es lo importante, también encontré esto- sacó un diario del librero y se lo enseñó- ¿Sabes que es, Crowley?- éste entrecerró los ojos-Quizás te suene el nombre de Colette, porque este es su diario y hay cosas muy interesantes en él, bastante interesantes- el demonio iba a tomarlo pero no pudo acercarse más- Ni te molestes- indicó hacia arriba y vio la trampa del diablo dibujada- ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una pequeña charla mientras esperamos el regreso de Dean?


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y por sus reviews Green, LuxzBelle y Karin. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 11**

El demonio no podía creer que hubiera caído tan fácilmente en la trampa del castaño. Éste hojeaba el diario de esa mujer y de vez en cuando lo miraba, como si esperara que dijera algo.

-Vamos, alce, no tenemos todo el día para esto.

-Entonces te lo preguntaré directamente, ¿Qué pretendes con Dean?- preguntó serio- Ya tengo una idea de lo que está haciéndole esa marca y lo que será cuando mate a Abaddon.

-Si te refieres al mejor cazador de todos, sí, tienes razón, eso es lo que será cuando mate a la cabeza de zanahoria.

-No juegues conmigo, esa marca lo está cambiando y mientras use la espada…se volverá peor hasta que ya no pueda detenerse- hizo una pequeña pausa- Será como yo… cuando no tenía mi alma.

-Corrección, mucho mejor que tu versión sin alma- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Algo más que quieras discutir, alce? Lo suponía, ahora sácame antes de que llegue Dean y tengas problemas.

-Crowley.

-No tientes tu suerte, Sammy, tienes todas las de perder- escuchó el ruido de la puerta- No digas que no te lo advertí.

Esperó unos breves segundos antes de que unos pasos rápidos bajaran la escalera y el rubio apareció en su campo visual. Tal como supuso, fue rápidamente hacia ellos al ver la escenita que había montado su hermano menor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sam?- preguntó algo irritado.

-Tienes que escucharme, Dean, este bastardo solo te está usando, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ocurrirá una vez que acabes con Abaddon?

-Sí, nos desharemos de una molesta perra que nos ha estado jodiendo hace un buen rato.

-¿No te das cuenta? Estás cambiando y todo es por culpa de esa marca, mientras más uses la espada… te estás volviendo más y más oscuro.

-No exageres, Sam.

-¡No estoy exagerando! Ya casi no te reconozco, Dean, lo que hiciste con esos demonios, incluso me das mi…-se quedó en silencio y desvió la vista.

-Dilo, te doy miedo ¿Verdad?- asintió despacio- No es la primera vez que pasamos por esto y te guste o no… esto es lo que soy, lo que siempre he sido.

-Dean…

-No me mires así, Sam, tú también lo sabes.

Crowley disimuló una sonrisa de satisfacción ante las palabras del rubio que le confirmaban que su arduo trabajo por fin estaba dando frutos. Aunque eso era irrelevante ante la idea de que Dean comenzaba a aceptar lo que es y eso se debía a él, solamente a él. Sam soltó un gruñido negando despacio para luego marcharse por el pasillo.

-Hasta que por fin lo reconoces, ardilla, por fin aceptas lo que eres, al menos en parte.

-Cállate.

-Está bien, reconocerlo es un paso, ya veremos lo demás después, ahora- indicó hacia arriba- Si no te molesta- el menor lo liberó de la trampa del diablo.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Te extrañaba, cariño- el aludido rodó los ojos- Vale, creo que encontré a Abaddon, ¿Nos vamos? El alce no nos acompañará en esta ocasión.

-Sí…

Estaba muy claro que Sam se volvería una piedra de tope importante para sus planes y no se encontraba dispuesto a permitir que a la hora de la verdad, todo se fuera a la mierda por el espíritu Winchester, así que tendría que encargarse de ese asunto cuanto antes.

La pista que tenía, los llevó a capturar a uno de los protegidos de Abaddon y luego de una hermosa (para Crowley) sesión de tortura a cargo del rubio, consiguieron una dirección concreta donde estaría la pelirroja mañana al anochecer.

-Excelente trabajo- dijo el demonio con una sonrisa y observó como Dean le atravesaba el pecho a su cautivo con el cuchillo- Realmente encantador- se acercó a él para tomar su mano y lamer las gotitas de sangre que había ahí.

-Oye… no es momento para…

-¿Para qué?- preguntó pegándose a su cuerpo con una traviesa sonrisa- ¿Para hacer esto?- agregó bajando una mano hasta su entrepierna- ¿Seguro que no hay tiempo? Porque verte en plan policía malo siempre me gustó bastante- el rubio dejó caer el cuchillo para tomarlo por la chaqueta y dejarlo contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que lo besaba apasionadamente. El mayor lo tomó por el cabello y lo apartó un poco- ¿Entonces sí hay tiempo para esto?

-Hazlo de una jodida vez o al próximo que corte será a ti.

-Me encanta que me hables sucio- le desabrochó el pantalón con prisa y lamió su oído antes de susurrarle- Date la vuelta, chico malo.

-¿Ahora tú serás el policía malo?- preguntó obedeciendo entre jadeos.

-El rol playing es divertido, ¿No lo crees?

No perdió el tiempo en sutilezas, ni preparaciones previas para comenzar a follarselo con fuerza. El rubio apretaba los dedos contra la pared, en un intento de hacerle frente a las desenfrenadas embestidas. El demonio lo sostenía por la cintura con la fuerza suficiente para dejarle notorias marcas que no se borrarían en días y se inclinó a morderle el cuello. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la hombría del cazador para masturbarlo hasta que arqueó la espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y acabó con un ronco gemido de placer que tomó por sorpresa al mayor.

-¡Crowleeeyyyy!

Era la primera vez, de todas las que llevaban follando, que Dean llegaba al orgasmo gritando su nombre. Algo le pasó con eso y lo arremetió más fuerte hasta que se corrió también, con un gruñido de placer. Ambos se quedaron quietos por varios segundos, con solo sus respiraciones llenando el cuarto. Mordisqueó con suavidad el cuello del cazador y subió hasta su mejilla.

-¿Todo bien, ardilla?- preguntó sonriendo satisfecho.

-Perfecto- respondió jadeando y giró un poco la cabeza para besarlo. También era la primera vez que se besaban tan pausada y cariñosamente después de tener sexo.

Al cabo de unos minutos se movió para arreglarse la ropa y le subió los pantalones al rubio, quien lo observaba de una manera un tanto extraña. En esa ocasión, había algo diferente entre ellos que el demonio no sabía con certeza que era pero ambos lo notaron. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, permaneciendo muy cerca el uno del otro hasta que unos pasos rompieron el momento y el rubio se movió rápidamente de ahí.

-Dean- el castaño entró mirando la escena- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Y él quien es?

-Uno de los amiguitos de Abaddon, ya sabemos dónde estará mañana, ¿Vendrás?

-Sí y espero que cuando acabes con ella… dejes esa maldita espada en el mismo lugar donde estaba- respondió Sam para darse la vuelta y marcharse de ahí.

-Parece que se viene una charla fraternal, así que yo iré a dar una vuelta- dijo el demonio.

-Crowley.

-No te preocupes, cariño, regresaré pronto pero si me extrañas mucho, llámame.

* * *

Crowley regresó al bunker por la tarde. Hoy se acabaría todo, tendría su preciado reino de regreso y si las cosas marchaban bien, un nuevo caballero se uniría a sus filas. Buscó por las habitaciones a los hermanitos y los encontró en la cocina, aunque la seriedad de sus rostros le indico que estaba teniendo otro "momento de chicos" y decidió escuchar a escondidas.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más, Dean.

-Me lo dicen a diario.

-Estoy hablando en serio, antes, no hubieras dudado ni un segundo en clavarle un cuchillo en el cuello a ese bastardo.

-Nos está ayudando- lo corrigió el rubio.

-¡¿Ayudando cómo?! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que hace? Te está usando como un peón en su juego, ¿Qué crees que hará cuando consiga su cometido? ¿Crees que todo será paz y amor luego de matar a Abaddon? Todo volverá a ser como antes, antes de que supiéramos que los ángeles existían o incluso peor. Tenemos que hacer lo correcto.

-¿Y qué es lo correcto?

-Matarlo luego de hacerlo con Abaddon.

-No- respondió serio- No lo haré.

-¿Qué? No entiendo, ¿Cómo que no lo harás?- preguntó Sam sorprendido.

-Acabaré con esa perra pero no lo haré con Crowley.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Gracias a él sigues con vida.

-No puedo creerlo, por si no lo recuerdas, hemos matado por mucho más que eso- lo apuntó con el dedo- Ese bastardo se volverá un problema, no sé que hay entre ustedes pero ten esto claro, sí no eres tú quien lo acabe, seré yo.

-Sam

-Ya no te reconozco.

-Siempre he sido así y si no quieres aceptarlo, es tu problema, no el mío.

-Si esto iba a ocurrir por salvarme… entonces debiste dejarme morir, eso hubiera sido mil mejor para mí que ver como mi hermano parece a gusto con un maldito demonio.

Crowley apareció en la sala común del bunker esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. No se esperaba esas palabras por parte del rubio pero le habían gustado bastante y además, ya tenía una pequeña idea de cómo romper ese molesto lazo fraternal. Unos minutos después, llegó el par de hermanos, Sam lo miró con profundo rencor, a diferencia de Dean.

-¿Listos para irnos, chicos?

-Vamos y acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

El demonio los transportó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la pelirroja y le entregó la primera espada al rubio. Éste cargó solo a todos los seguidores de Abaddon, provocando el enfado de su hermano menor ante la violencia innecesaria, muy al contrario de Crowley, que verlo de esa forma, solo reafirmaba su pensamiento de que cuando regresaran al bunker se lo iba a follar el resto de la noche.

-Precioso- dijo aplaudiendo cuando decapitó al último enemigo.

-Cierra la maldita boca- siseó Sam enfadado.

-No comiences alce, que tienes todas las de perder- observó como el rubio se iba por las escaleras- Vamos, no quiero perderme la función principal.

-Eres un bastardo- dijo el menor furioso- No vas a salirte con la tuya, no permitiré que conviertas a mi hermano en uno de tus peones.

El cazador se fue corriendo por las escaleras y Crowley sonrió, ya no había nada que ese impertinente pudiera hacer. Dean estaba a solo unos pasos de pertenecerle por completo. Se sorprendió un poco ante el pensamiento tan posesivo y chasqueó los dedos para ir con el rubio.

-Vaya, vaya, ahora has traído a los dos Winchester.

-Bastará con la ardilla para acabarte.

El demonio observó con una amplia sonrisa como todo el entrenamiento dio sus frutos y el menor estaba peleando casi de igual a igual contra Abaddon. La pelirroja lucía muy sorprendida y en un mal paso, Dean consiguió hacerle un corte en el brazo derecho para luego, darle una patada que la dejó en el suelo.

-Estupendo- susurró fascinado- Esto es genial.

-No… no está bien- dijo Sam mirando la pelea y negando despacio.

-No seas tan grave, alce y disfrútalo, hoy se acabará todo.

El cazador tenía al caballero en el suelo mientras esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y esas esmeraldas brillaban con cierta maldad. Por fin ganaría esa guerra, muy pronto recuperaría su trono y lo primero que haría sería expandir sus demonios. Dean alzó la primera espada para luego bajarla a toda velocidad pero cuando estaba a punto de acabar con la pelirroja, Sam se abalanzó sobre él y ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta chocar contra la pared.

-¡Noooo!- gritó Crowley muy enfadado cuando Abaddon desapareció de ahí- ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-¡Basta Dean! ¡Este no es el Dean que conozco! ¡Este no es mi hermano!- gritó llorando- Por favor… detente…

-Sammy…- susurró el rubio soltando la primera espada- Yo…

-Shhhh, no te preocupes- lo abrazó con fuerza- Vamos a solucionarlo.

El demonio chirrió los dientes ante lo que veía, todos sus esfuerzos se habían ido a la mierda por culpa del castaño pero no se iba a quedar tranquilo y lo solucionaría cuanto antes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Tres días después de lo ocurrido, regresó al bunker para buscar a su caballito de guerra pero en cuanto lo hizo, no pasó por alto el ambiente entre los hermanos y todo parecía indicar que ya habían arreglado las cosas. Hizo caso omiso del repentino enfado que surgió en su interior.

-Tengo una pista donde estará Abaddon dentro de unos días, así que vine a discutir el plan de batalla.

-Ni te molestes- respondió Sam- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo, ya no te necesitamos para esto- el mayor entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas, alce? ¿Acaso olvidas que yo tengo la primera espada? Sin ella no podrán matar a la cabeza de zanahoria.

-Lo haremos a nuestro modo- agregó el cazador- Así que lárgate.

-Dean- dijo enfadado observando al rubio y éste correspondió su gesto- ¿Olvidas que tenemos un trato? Gracias a mí tu hermanito sigue con vida.

-En cuanto a eso- Sam sonrió indicando el techo y el demonio vio la trampa del diablo- Te propondremos otro trato, te dejaremos ir con vida y estamos a mano, ¿Te parece justo?

-Maldito- siseó apretando los puños.

-No vuelvas por aquí, Crowley, nosotros nos cargaremos a Abaddon y luego iremos por ti.

Observó fijamente a Dean pero éste desvió la vista y eso fue suficiente para que desapareciera del bunker pero las cosas no se quedarían así.

* * *

¿Cómo había podido perder contra Sam? ¿Cómo, ese alce idiota, había conseguido colocar a Dean de su lado? No, no, no y no. Debió suponer, desde un comienzo, que la fraternalidad Winchester sería un grave problema para sus planes pero por unos segundos, había pensando ingenuamente que el rubio estaría de su lado. Ese último pensamiento lo tomó de improviso y bebió un largo sorbo de sangre fresca. Algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo porque no le enfadaba el hecho de que el gran bebé llorón se hubiera salido con la suya. Lo que realmente le molestaba, era que Dean no lo escogiera a él, ¿Qué ocurrió con todo lo que pasó entre ellos? El sexo era genial y estaba muy seguro que ya no era follar por follar, sino que, un vínculo más profundo se había creado.

-Mierda… Mierda…

Apretó la mandíbula muy enojado y ante la sola idea de que estuviera sintiendo algo por la ardilla, lo hizo estremecerse y arrojó la copa contra la pared. Dio varias vueltas por la habitación antes de tomar una decisión y desapareció del lugar.

No medio palabra alguna con Dean cuando apareció en su habitación y movió la mano para dejarlo inmóvil sobre la cama. Rápidamente chasqueó los dedos para desnudarlos a ambos y subió a gatas por su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?! ¡Déjame ir!- gritó el menor algo asustado.

Pero Crowley ya no estaba pensando, ni razonando, ni siquiera escuchando y simplemente atacó esos labios con salvajismo, asegurándose de morderlos con la suficiente fuerza para que sangraran y tomar el preciado líquido, ¿Cómo se atrevió ese bastardo a dejarlo? ¿Cómo, tan siquiera, se atrevía a provocarlo de esa manera? Nadie, jamás, en su larga existencia demoniaca, había conseguido suscitar ese tipo de reacciones en él. Quizás fue la sangre humana, sus recuerdos de antaño, los nuevos sentimientos que descubría por Dean. No supo con exactitud que era pero simplemente se dejó guiar por todo lo que sentía y actuó. Sin preparaciones previas comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, enterrándole dos dedos en la cintura e ignorando los gruñidos de dolor del rubio y las maldiciones que cada tanto le lanzaba.

-Hijo de perra… Mmm… Voy a matarte… voy a… ¡Aaaahhh!- el rubio se estremeció cuando lo embistió profundamente y gimió entrecerrando los ojos- Basta… Aaaahhh… Mmm… Joder…

El demonio arqueó un poco la espalda y entre jadeos, acabó en ese estrecho interior pero aún no era suficiente. Esa pequeña puta debía aprender muy bien su lección y nadie jugaba con el rey del averno. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que se lo folló pero los gemidos de placer del cazador, eran suficiente para que no se detuviera.

-Crowley… Joder sí… ¡Aaaahhh Más!- suplicó apretando las sabanas mientras se mantenía afirmado en sus rodillas y palmas, intentando hacer frente a las desenfrenadas embestidas.

-Sí, Dean… di mi nombre de nuevo- susurró sobre su nuca, apretando su cintura con fuerza- Deaaaannn… Mmm…. Eres mío…. ¿Entiendes, ardilla? Eres mía…mi perra Mmm… y mi puta…

Los casi gritos de placer del menor llenaban todo el cuarto y movió las caderas para acompasarlas con las embestidas. El demonio sonrió con arrogancia, por fin había doblegado a ese terco rubio y disfrutaría mucho su premio. Lo arremetió más fuerte hasta Dean apretó las manos contra las sabanas y arqueó un poco la espalda, llegando al orgasmo. Crowley gruñó al sentir como su hombría era aprisionada por ese estrecho interior y se corrió.

-Deeeaaannnn…

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, jadeando pesadamente en un intento por recuperar el aire. El demonio repartió unos besitos por la espalda del cazador y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta.

-¿Qué… mierda…?- se deleitó con el temor que se reflejó en esas esmeraldas cuando vio a Sam en la puerta. Todo iba de acuerdo a su plan. Se levantó con una sonrisa y chasqueó los dedos para vestirse- ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?!

-No grites tanto, alce- dijo Crowley- ¿Acaso nunca has visto a dos personas follando?

-¿Qué…?

-Oh, así que mi querida ardilla no te lo ha dicho, estamos juntos, muy juntos- aclaró divertido.

-No… ustedes…

-Sammy… puedo explicártelo- habló el cazador levantándose con prisa y el demonio se rio levemente al notar que se estremecía mientras su esencia resbalaba por esos encantadores muslos.

-Vas a manchar el piso, cariño- apareció tras Dean para rodearle la cintura con una mano y lo forzó a separar un poco las piernas, asegurándose que el castaño viera claramente la escena- Dejé bastante en tu interior- el rubio se liberó de su agarre aterrado y caminó hacia su hermano.

-Puedo explicártelo- cuando intentó tocarlo, el menor se apartó como si quemara.

-Ahora entiendo todo- siseó enfadado- Por eso tu repentina cercanía con Crowley, ¡Por eso no querías matarlo! ¡ESTABAS DEJANDO QUE ESE HIJO DE PERRA TE USARA COMO SU PUTA!

-Sammy… por favor…

-Claro, ahora entiendo todo, lo del otro día fue una maldita actuación ¿Verdad? Me hiciste creer que ese bastardo ya no entraría al bunker pero seguramente por las noches venia a tu cuarto para follarte, ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡¿ESTO FUE LO QUE LE DISTE A CAMBIO DE SALVARME O TE AGRADA SER LA PUTA DE UN DEMONIO?!

-Rey del averno- lo corrigió el mayor divertido.

-Sammy por favor…- suplicó el rubio casi al borde de las lágrimas- Sammy…

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- lo miró decepcionado- ¿Sabes qué más? Quédate con ese infeliz, ¡sigan revolcándose cuando gusten! Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, ni contigo, ni con ese maldito.

-No digas eso… por favor- suplicó Dean casi llorando- Las cosas no son como piensas… si me dejas explicarte… yo puedo…

-¡No te me acerques! Jamás pensé que mi hermano pudiera hacer algo así… eres un mentiroso, Dean… no te quiero cerca mío de nuevo…

-Sammy por favor…

-Haz la mierda que quieras pero no me involucres en ello, cuando nos carguemos a Abaddon, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, nunca más.

Le dirigió una mirada furiosa al rubio y se marchó dando un sonoro portazo. Dean cayó de rodillas llorando, momento que aprovechó el demonio para acariciarle el cabello.

-No te coloques así, ardilla, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de lo nuestro.

-¡No me toques!- gritó llorando y se levantó desesperado- ¡Es tu culpa que Sammy me deteste!

-¿MI culpa? Ambos sabemos perfectamente que te encantó que te follara como una puta, no me culpes a mí porque seas tan cobarde y no puedas aceptarlo.

-Lárgate… no quiero volver a verte…

-Tú no quieres apartarme, ardilla- lo jaló del brazo para atraerlo a su lado- Porque tú si me quieres y todo ese enfado que sientes, no es por mí, sino por ti.

-Crowley…

-Admítelo, hace mucho tiempo que esto que pasa entre nosotros dejó de ser algo casual y por alguna razón tienes miedo de aceptar la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad…?- preguntó observándolo fijamente.

-Que me quieres y que te has enamorado del jodido rey del infierno.

-Eso no es cierto…- negó despacio- Yo…

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes algo por mí, dime que me vaya para siempre de tu vida y lo haré.

Dean abrió la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra de ella, solo un sollozo entre ahogado antes de que lo abrazara con fuerza mientras lloraba. Todo el enfado se había desvanecido de su cuerpo y Crowley llevó una mano para acariciar el cabello del cazador.

-Tú me quieres y eso no tiene nada de malo- le susurró al oído- Ambos merecemos ser amados, Dean… y sabes muy bien que la única persona que puede darte lo que deseas y necesitas, soy yo.

-Yo…

-Sí, me amas y eso está bien.

-¿Tú… me quieres?- preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-Soy un demonio, ardilla, ese tipo de sentimientos no van conmigo…

-Eres un mentiroso…- el mayor sonrió un poco.

-No engañas a un artista del engaño ¿Verdad?

Ambos permanecieron abrazados, Dean llorando y Crowley pensativo.

En algún momento, el menor se quedó dormido junto a él sobre la cama y ahora se encontraba a solas con sus pensamientos. ¿Qué es lo que sentía por el rubio? No lo tenía del todo claro pero no le gustaba que causara esas reacciones en él. Se supone que el rey del averno es alguien temido, respetado y despiadado pero todo eso se desvanecía cuando estaba junto al menor. Lo observó fijamente unos segundos antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-No me gusta esto…

* * *

Crowley apareció en el bunker mirando al par de hermanos. Desde lo ocurrido hace tres días, Sam no le dirigía la palabra al rubio a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. El cazador hubiera resultado más afectado con la radicalidad del castaño pero ahora se apoyaba por completo en el demonio, y éste lo aprovechaba muy bien. Era consciente que su relación con el menor estaba alcanzando un nuevo nivel de profundidad y técnicamente, se podría decir que ambos compartían el mismo infierno. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de los chicos, Sam le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de cerrar el libro que hojeaba y marcharse por el pasillo.

-Hola ardilla- éste lo miró unos segundos.

-Crowley…

-Veo que las cosas siguen igual que ayer, como sea- se acercó sonriendo un poco- Tengo una pista sobre Abaddon, iré a confirmarla y vendré a buscarte.

-¿Dónde está?

-Al aparecer, se ha tomado unas vacaciones en Lawrence.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No es necesario, cariño, te quiero listo para la batalla- acarició su cabello- No me extrañes mucho, ardillita.

Se inclinó para darle un apasionado beso y luego desapareció de la habitación guiñándole un ojo. Todo iba a acabar muy pronto y recuperaría su reino sin problemas.

Apareció en Lawrence al anochecer y miró el instituto en donde permanecía oculta la pelirroja. Una vez confirmó que se encontraba en ese lugar, se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero alguien lo tomó por el brazo con fuerza.

-¿Vas a alguna parte, Crowley?

-Abaddon.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, karin, guest y Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 13**

El demonio escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca y observó fijamente a la pelirroja. Había caído en la trampa de esa mujer y ahora lo tenía en una de las aulas, con las muñecas inmovilizadas gracias a las esposas anti-demoniacas que le impedían usar sus poderes para escapar de ahí.

-Voy a disfrutar mucho esto.

El caballero lo tomó por el cuello para darle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen antes de tirarlo al suelo. No recordaba que le hubieran dado una paliza así de grande antes pero Abaddon no solamente era una idiota impulsiva.

-Estuve pensándolo- habló con parsimonia mientras sacaba un cuchillo mata-ángeles- Y decidí, que haré una excepción contigo y te mataré lentamente, muy lento, a menos que me supliques.

-Púdrete, cariño.

Soportó golpe tras golpe y corte tras corte. No tenía una absoluta certeza pero ya tendría que llevar unos tres días encerrado en ese maldito lugar y la pelirroja se estaba divirtiendo mucho con él. Esa tarde, luego de otra sesión de tortura infernal, quedó recostado en un rincón del cuarto, con todo el cuerpo palpitándole por el dolor y muy débil. Muy pronto Abaddon se lo cargaría y todo acabaría ahí. Se quedaría sin reino, sin súbditos que dirigir y por sobre todo, no volvería a ver a Dean, nunca más. Ese último pensamiento lo deprimió un poco y cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Acaba con esto de una vez… querida… la tortura ya no es sexy…

-¿En serio? Pensé que te encantaba- abrió los ojos al oír esa familiar voz y el rubio se arrodilló a su lado para quitarle las esposas- Que buena paliza te han dado, lástima que no fui yo.

-Dean… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No regresaste, tampoco respondías mis llamadas y mensajes, así que supuse que estarías en aprietos.

-¿Viniste… por mí?

-Claro, idiota- le guiñó un ojo sonriendo un poco- No sé cómo has sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin mí.

El demonio se sintió conmovido por esas palabras y tomó al menor por la nuca para darle un demandante beso que fue correspondido con el mismo ímpetu. El cazador le ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Y Abaddon?

-Ocupada, la encerré en una trampa del diablo pero sus seguidores no tardaran en liberarla.

-Entonces hay que irnos pronto…- tosió sangre cubriéndose la boca.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no te has curado?

-Necesito descansar un poco…- murmuró sosteniéndose del rubio- Creo que…- no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando todo se fue a negro.

* * *

Poco a poco fue consciente de su cuerpo y abrió los ojos con pesadez. Le tomó varios segundos distinguir que se encontraba en la habitación del rubio. Lo último que recordaba, era que Dean lo había ido a buscar a Lawrence pero no tenía idea de cómo llegó al bunker. El ruido de la puerta llamó su atención y se giró a mirar quien era.

-Hola bello durmiente- dijo el menor acercándose con una bandeja- Te traje la cena- se sentó al borde de la cama- Acomódate.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó mientras obedecía sus palabras- ¿Y Abaddon? ¿Cómo salimos de ese lugar?

-Parece que olvidas que soy el mejor cazador.

-En lo único que ganas es en el tamaño de tu ego- respondió el mayor con una sonrisa- Pero tendré que darte la razón, ardilla- miró la comida- ¿Tú lo preparaste?

-Claro, para tu información, sé cocinar, idiota.

-Vaya sorpresa- probó la pasta- Nada de mal, ahora dime como escapamos de ahí.

-Historia corta, te desmayaste, te cargué en mi espalda y te saqué de ahí al estilo Winchester, disparando y apuñalando a todo el que se interpusiera en mi camino- el demonio sonrió satisfecho- Te recosté en los asientos traseros del impala y conduje saltándome todas las luces rojas hasta llegar a la carretera y regresar aquí.

-Ya veo… ¿Fuiste solo?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Si te refieres a Sam… ni siquiera me mira… eso lo resume todo.

-Ya veo… Dean…- lo miró fijamente- Lo siento…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Estaba enojado cuando fui a tu habitación esa noche.

-Ya, ni me di cuenta- rodó los ojos antes de suspirar- Oh espera, si lo hice, realmente me trataste como si fuera tu puta y nada más.

-Dean…

-No sé qué te habrá pasado… pero no fue necesario que hicieras eso… como sea, ya es pasado y no estoy enfadado contigo.

-Gracias…

-Ahora termina tu comida y descansa un poco más, tus heridas aún no sanan del todo.

-Dean… ¿Te puedes quedar?- preguntó casi en un murmullo. El menor tomó la bandeja levantándose.

-Regresaré pronto.

El demonio lo vio salir y suspiró, ¿A quién iba a engañar? Realmente sentía algo por Dean y probablemente estaba enamorado de él. Al cabo de unos segundos, el cazador regresó, se quitó la ropa para quedar en bóxer y se acostó a su lado.

-Ardilla…- éste le cubrió la boca con dos dedos.

-No tienes que decirlo, duerme y cuando te sientas mejor hablaremos.

-Sí… buenas noches, Dean.

-Buenas noches, Crowley.

Le rodeó la cintura al menor con un brazo y éste se acercó tímidamente a su cuerpo para dormir. Esa fue la primera noche que, efectivamente, tuvo buenos sueños.

Unas voces llamaron su atención y cuando fue capaz de reconocerlas, no se movió de su lugar para fingir que dormía. Se sorprendió un poco al notar lo molesto que se oía el rubio ante las palabras del castaño y contuvo la respiración unos segundos cuando preguntó aquello.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué te arriesgaste tanto para ayudarlo?- preguntó Sam molesto- Nos hubiéramos desecho de un problema bastante grave.

-Ya basta, te he dejado pasar varias cosas pero no permitiré que te metas en esto.

-¿Esto? ¿Y qué es esto?

-Crowley y yo.

-¿Y que hay entre ustedes? Si se puede saber- preguntó el menor enojado.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Pues bien, me gusta y estoy enamorado de él.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo que amor?

-No sé, no tengo idea de cómo comenzó pero me gusta, él no me juzga y me acepta como soy, es cierto que se comporta como un cabrón la mayoría del tiempo pero eso es parte de su encanto y si soy honesto, eso lo hace lindo.

-Dean…

-Y antes de que digas algo, no te estoy pidiendo tu aprobación, Sam, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad y no dudaría en ayudarlo de nuevo.

-Estás mal… Es Crowley de quien hablamos, ese bastardo no ama nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

-No me importa lo que digas, nada va a cambiar lo que siento.

-Pero Dean.

-No tienes ningún derecho a decirme algo, ¿Acaso tú me escuchaste cuando te dije lo mismo sobre Ruby? No, claro que no.

-Eres un idiota, ese sujeto solo te está usando para cumplir sus propósitos, cuando Abaddon muera y recupere su trono, no te necesitará a su lado- hubo un pequeño silencio- No digas que no te lo advertí.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y unos segundos después, sintió una caricia en su cabeza. Por unos segundos iba a abrir los ojos pero luego desistió ¿Qué se supone que le diría? Al cabo de unos minutos, el menor también se fue de la habitación. Con esa simple conversación, le había quedado más que claro los sentimientos de Dean y aún, cuando él tenía una idea de los suyos, ¿Que se supone que iba a pasar cuando mataran a la pelirroja? Él se convertiría en el nuevo rey y volvería a ser enemigo con los Winchester. Una relación con el rubio, ni siquiera era factible e impensada.

-Mierda… detesto esto…

Unas horas después regresó el cazador, quien lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y esas esmeraldas brillaban cariñosamente. Se levantó estirándose y chasqueó los dedos para vestirse.

-¿Estás mejor, Crowley?

-Como nuevo- respondió mirándolo de reojo- ¿Sam sabe lo que hiciste?

-Sí…

-Supongo que estará bastante enojado- el menor asintió despacio- Ok, entonces es mejor que me vaya. Seguramente, Abaddon ya se fue de Lawrence, así que buscaré su nueva ubicación.

-Espera- el cazador lo tomó de la mano para jalarlo y que lo mirara- No tienes que irte, es peligroso y después de lo que te hizo esa perra… podría matarte.

-Hay que correr riesgos, ardilla.

-Podemos buscarla desde aquí…- sugirió bajito.

-¿Hay algo que quieres decirme, Dean?- preguntó directamente.

-Mmm…

-Dímelo.

-No quiero que te vayas… no sé qué haré si Abaddon te atrapa de nuevo y te lastima seriamente…

-Dean.

-Por favor quédate…- pidió observándolo fijamente.

-Parece que olvidas quien soy, ardillita, no se deshará de mi tan fácil.

-Estuvo a punto de matarte.

-Fue un pequeño descuido, no ocurrirá de nuevo.

-Por favor- casi suplicó- Quédate…

El demonio miró fijamente esas esmeraldas, casi podía palpar toda la preocupación que profesaba el rubio y también el miedo que tenía de que algo le ocurriera. El menor lo tomó por la nuca para darle un suave beso que rápidamente se volvió más y más hambriento hasta que ambos terminaron desnudos sobre la cama. Dean le enterró los dedos en los hombros mientras gemía de gusto ante las placenteras embestidas.

-Crowleeeyyy… siiiii… Mmm… Aaaahhh… se siente tan bieennn…- se lamió los labios mirándolo.

-No me provoques…- gimió el mayor penetrándolo más fuerte- Que sexy te ves… Mmm… jodidamente sexy... Aaaahhh… Mmm… condenadamente sexy… ardilliiiittttaaaaa…

-¡Aaaahhh Crowley! ¡Joder siiii… Aaaahhh!

Los gritos del rubio lo estaban calentando de sobremanera y cuando ese cuerpo se contrajo de placer al llegar orgasmo gritando su nombre, fue todo lo que necesitó para acabar también y ambos se miraron jadeando.

-No te vayas…- susurró el cazador sobre sus labios- Por favor…

-No pienso irme cuando te puedo tener así.

Le dio un posesivo beso acompañado de lascivas caricias hasta que lo tuvo excitado de nuevo y estuvieron follando por bastante tiempo hasta quedar exhaustos sobre la cama. Dean se acurrucó contra su cuerpo suspirando y le rodeó la cintura con una mano.

-Crowley…

-Dime- ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que el menor dijo aquellas palabras.

-Tenías razón.

-¿En cuál de todas las cosas?- preguntó arrogantemente.

-En que sí te amo.

El demonio no se esperaba oír esas palabras pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y le dio un besito en la frente al menor.

-Descansa ardilla, te quiero listo para acabar con esa perra.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Crowley apareció en el bunker con una pequeña sonrisa, había conseguido encontrar la ubicación de la pelirroja y por fin acabaría con todo eso. Buscó con la mirada al rubio pero al no dar con él, fue directo a la cocina.

-Hola alce- éste se giró con el café en la mano y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Busco a mi chico, ¿Lo has visto?

-No y déjame tranquilo.

-¿Todavía estás enojado con él?- preguntó suspirando- Deberías dejarlo de una buena vez, tú no eres una blanca paloma, Sammy.

-No me digas así, bastardo, todo esto es tu culpa- siseó enfadado- Debería matarte ahora mismo.

-No podrías, alce, eres muy débil y aún si pudieras, Dean se enfadaría contigo, él me.

-Ya lo sé- soltó ofuscado- Y no me interesa que juegues a la parejita con él, ya le advertí sobre tus intenciones pero no quiso escucharme.

-¿Mis intenciones? ¿Crees que soy como tu querida Ruby?

-Lárgate.

-Solo quiero dejarte algo claro, a mí me interesa bien poco si te gusta esto o no pero a quien estás lastimando con tus acciones a Dean- el menor lo miró fijamente- Él ya ha hecho bastante por ti, ¿Por qué no dejas, por una vez en su vida, que escoja a alguien que no eres tú? ¿No es esto lo que querías? Que la ardilla te dejará en paz, pues cumplido.

-Jamás aceptaré que este contigo, nunca.

-Eres un hipócrita, Sam, tú no eres precisamente el hermano del año.

Sonrió un poco ante el gruñido del cazador y se fue por el pasillo para buscar al rubio, encontrándolo en su habitación mientras escuchaba música. Todo parecía indicar que había vuelto a pelearse con el alce. Se acercó con sigilo, aprovechando que tenía los ojos cerrados y le dio un pequeño besito.

-Crowley- abrió los ojos despacio y sonrió.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Eres el único que me besa- respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Tienes razón, soy el único que lo hace y tengo el derecho para eso- le dio otro beso- Te tengo excelentes noticias, encontré a Abaddon.

-Te dije que no salieras solo.

-Estabas dormido y ya sabes, es sexo o cacería, así que mientras te reponías, fui a dar un paseo- el menor suspiró- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-¿Dónde está, Abaddon?

-En Kansas, al parecer, está reclutando más seguidores, así que aprovecharemos al anochecer para atacarla.

-Me parece estupendo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y el rubio lo tomó de la mano para levantarse y darle un suave beso. Los dos sabían que todo acabaría esa noche y que probablemente, las cosas se pondrían muy feas. Esas esmeraldas se mantuvieron fijas en él.

-El último día del guerrero en la tierra ¿Verdad?- el rubio sonrió un poco.

-No Crowley… es nuestro último día juntos.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, ardilla?

-Sammy tiene razón en algo… cuando recuperes tu reino… ya no habrá razones para que sigas aquí y es obvio que no cambiarás… así que será inevitable que debamos cazarte para detenerte…

-Dean- lo miró fijamente- Sabes que no podrán… tú no podrás, me amas.

-Pero no puedo permitir que sigas lastimando personas después de que terminemos con esto…- el demonio se enfadó al oírlo e hizo aparecer un cuchillo en la mano derecha.

-Bien, ¿Quieres matarme? Adelante, hazlo- le pasó el arma- Mátame.

El cazador negó despacio y dejó caer el cuchillo para luego darle la espalda. El demonio sabía perfectamente que Dean no sería capaz de matarlo, ni siquiera de herirlo. Lo abrazó por la espalda para darle un besito en la nuca.

-No puedes hacerlo ardilla, así como yo tampoco podría lastimarte a ti.

-Crowley…

-No tienes que hacer algo que no quieres.

-Pero…

-¿Y para qué pensar en el futuro? Disfrutemos esto, Dean, deja de pensar en todo lo demás y disfrutemos lo que hay entre nosotros ahora.

Le dio un apasionado beso al menor que comenzó a hacerse más y más lascivo hasta que ambos terminaron sobre la cama, perdiéndose en un espiral de placer que duró hasta el anochecer.

Crowley observó como el humano guardaba unas pistolas en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para luego voltearse a él, a los pocos minutos, se les unió Sam y el demonio los transportó hasta Kansas.

-Ahí se encuentra Abaddon- dijo indicando el edificio- Como pueden ver, está muy custodiada.

-¿Y Como entraremos?- preguntó Sam.

-Traje unos amiguitos que nos abrirán camino, ¿Están listos, chicos? Esta será la batalla final.

Dejó que sus súbditos se hicieran cargo de los seguidores de Abaddon y ellos entraron al edificio. Podía sentir la presencia de esa mujer en el último piso y los transportó directo hacia allá, en medio del pasillo.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó el castaño.

-Tras esa puerta- indicó al final del pasillo e hizo aparecer la primera espada en su mano derecha- Muy bien, Dean, este es el momento de la verdad, acabala de una buena vez y terminemos con esto.

El rubio intercambió una mirada con su hermano menor antes de tomar el arma en sus manos. Crowley observó cómo iba a paso firme hasta la puerta. Sam hizo un ademan de seguirlo pero lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Puede hacerlo solo, no necesita nuestra ayuda.

-¡Es mi hermano!

-¿En serio? Porque no te has comportado como tal estos últimos días.

-Las cosas estaban bien hasta que tú te metiste en medio.

-Mentira- lo corrigió seriamente- No me uses como excusa, alce, admítelo, desde hace mucho tiempo que estás mal con Dean dejarlo en el purgatorio solo fue la guinda de la torta, ¿Crees que no sé por qué lo hiciste?

-Cállate- siseó furioso.

-Detesta esta vida, Sam y por un tiempo tuviste lo que realmente deseabas, una mujer, una casa y un perro. Fue por eso que no lo buscaste, porque odias ser un cazador y Dean es todo eso que odias, porque si él está contigo, jamás podrás dejar esta vida.

-Yo…

-No tiene nada de malo que pienses eso, y estoy seguro que Dean, en el fondo, lo sabe, así que deja de comportarte con él y simplemente díselo.

-¿Qué sientes por mi hermano? No te entiendo, Crowley, eres un cabron y un maldito bastardo pero cuando estas junto a él… es como si fueras otra persona.

-Siempre he sido el mismo- respondió seriamente.

-Eso no es cierto, ya no eres tan cabrón como antes… recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó en la iglesia… dijiste que merecías ser amado.

-Esta conversación se volverá muy aburrida, así que vamos a ver el show principal.

-¿Y ahora quien está huyendo?- soltó el más alto- Querías que alguien te amara pero la verdad, es que estás asustado de ser tú quien ame a alguien y eso es lo que te está pasando con Dean, tienes miedo porque ese sentimiento humano te puede hacer cambiar.

-No sé de que hablas, alce y ahora cállate.

Se dio la media vuelta con la intención de ir donde estaba pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe y luego la puerta se rompió en varios pedazos. Durante unos segundos pensó que la pelirroja había conseguido dominar a Dean pero quien fue tirado hacia el pasillo fue precisamente Abaddon y muy malherida. Iba a decir algo pero entonces reparó en la mirada vacía de esas esmeraldas. La forma en que comenzó a luchar contra el caballero, le aseguró que ya había aceptado por completo todo lo que implicaba tener la marca de Caín junto con la espada y si era sincero, se sintió un poco atemorizado ante tanto salvajismo que no era propio del rubio.

-Dean…- Sam quiso ir a su lado pero el demonio lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-No lo hagas… no es buena idea que vayas con él ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-La marca…lo ha dominado por completo.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Cuando toma esa espada, sus instintos más primitivos salen a flote, no tiene una distinción moral, como tú, los humanos, para él todo es blanco o negro, no existen los puntos intermedios.

-¿Qué pasará después de que acabe con Abaddon?

-No tengo idea, Sam.

Ambos observaron como el rubio estaba golpeando a la pelirroja sin darle tregua hasta que la tiró contra la pared y Abaddon aprovechó unos breves segundos para mover bla mano, aventándolo contra la pared y dejó caer la primera espada.

-¡Dean!- Sam fue a ayudarlo pero la pelirroja lo tiró al final del pasillo y se sentó sobre el regazo del rubio para tomarlo por la camiseta y darle de golpes en el rostro.

-Voy a devolverte cada uno de los golpes que me diste, maldito.

Crowley se apresuró en tomar la primera espada y la enterró en la espalda de Abaddon, ésta soltó al rubio, quien se afirmó en el suelo tosiendo sangre.

-Pensaba dejarte para el final pero si estás tan apresurado por morir, entonces te cumpliré el deseo.

El demonio soportó estoicamente los golpes y escupió la sangre en el rostro de la pelirroja, quien comenzó a golpearlo más fuerte en el rostro. Por alguna razón, no le importó en lo más mínimo la posibilidad de morir, había conseguido salvar a Dean y eso era suficiente para él. Abaddon lo golpeó en el estomago y lo dejó en el suelo mientras hacía aparecer un cuchillo en su mano derecha.

-Eres un idiota, Crowley y ahora vas a morir.

Todo iba a acabar en ese preciso instante pero una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, aún si fuera a morir en ese preciso instante, no se arrepentía de nada y para que seguir negándolo, todo se lo debía a Dean, ese rubio le dio todo lo que necesitaba en un par meses y estaría feliz de morir por él.

-No te preocupes, yo gobernaré muy bien el infierno.

Observó como alzaba el cuchillo mata-ángeles en el aire y cerró los ojos para esperar lo peor que nunca llegó. Escuchó un extraño ruido antes de que algo tibio cayera en su mejilla derecha. Abrió los ojos despacio y vio como Dean tenía sujeta a Abaddon por el cabello mientras le atravesaba el pecho con la primera espada pero no terminó ahí, la aventó a un lado y le cortó la cabeza sin siquiera parpadear. El demonio tragó saliva con fuerza para levantarse despacio.

-¿Ardilla…?- éste se giró con parsimonia y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo tomó por el cuello con una mano- Dean…

-No me he olvidado de ti, demonio, es tu turno.

Crowley pensó que acabaría ahí mismo pero Sam jaló a su hermano por la chaqueta para tirarlo a un lado. Ambos comenzaron a pelear y rodaron por el suelo hasta que el rubio le dio un golpe en la mejilla que lo dejó aturdido. El rey del averno se apresuró en levantarse para separarlos y terminó con Dean encima, contra la pared y el filo de la primera espada en su cuello.

-¿Vas a matarme, ardillita?- preguntó sonriendo un poco- Hazlo, te enseñé a aceptar tu oscuridad pero este no eres tú… solo es un rubio idiota que se está dejando dominar por un jodido hueso de un animal, ese no es mi Dean.

-Crowley…- murmuró despacio.

-Anda, acaba con esto, ardillita, no me voy a retractar de nada- acarició la mejilla del rubio antes de sonreír- Te amo, Dean… gracias por amarme también-cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe de gracia.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: Ya solo queda un capitulo más y la historia se acaba. Gracias por leer! :3


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Karin. Aquí se termina la historia, fue una pareja extraña pero me gustó escribir sobre ellos. Saludos y gracias por leer hasta el final! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 15**

A él jamás le habían gustado los humanos y odiaba esa parte de él pero por sobretodo, el sentimiento que mayoritariamente detestaba era el amor. Las personas se volvían aún más idiotas cuando amaban a alguien y eran capaces de cometer las mayores atrocidades, aunque también, sus tratos se favorecían por esa desesperación amorosa. Para él, el amor terminó siendo un mal necesario, al menos eso pensaba antes de estrechar las relaciones con Dean y ahora pensaba exactamente igual que ellos, no le importaba morir por la mano de la persona que amaba, ni mucho menos si así conseguía ayudarlo. Fue por eso que no hizo ningún ademan de resistirse cuando se vio sujeto por el rubio y simplemente cerró los ojos, esperando lo que sea que viniera.

-¡Deeaaannn!- el gritó de Sam lo hizo abrir los ojos y lo que vio, lo hizo permanecer inmóvil unos segundos mientras contenía la respiración. El rubio se había atravesado a sí mismo por el pecho con la primera espada.

-Dean…- murmuró pasmado- Dean…

Alcanzó a sostener el cuerpo del cazador antes de que cayera al suelo y cubrió la herida con su mano libre. Sam se arrodilló a su lado llorando y le quitó la primera espada para tirarla lejos de ahí.

-Dean, ¿Qué mierda hiciste?

-Lo siento…- susurró mirándolos a ambos- Yo… no quiero herir… a las personas que son importantes… para mí…

-Dean no… tienes que curarlo- rogó Sam llorando- Por favor Crowley- éste mantuvo la mirada fija en el rubio y vio unas gotitas que caían en sus mejillas. En ese momento fue consciente de que estaba llorando- No… por favor… tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer…- suplicó Sam- Crowley…

-No puedo Sam… no puedo curar esta herida…

-¿Estás… llorando?- preguntó Dean algo sorprendido-No pensé… que los demonios… lloraran…- susurró lo último.

-Claro que estoy llorando idiota…- respondió tomando una de sus manos para besarla- ¿Acaso no me oíste? Te amo… te amo Dean- éste esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya… lo sabía… incluso un cabrón como tú… tiene sentimientos…

-Ardilla idiota…

-Yo también te amo… Crowley… en el fondo… eres un buen chico…- observó a su hermano- Sammy… lo siento… sé que estás decepcionado… de mí…

-No Dean- dijo entre lágrimas- Yo fui el tonto… siempre te estoy juzgando… y te he tratado muy mal por las razones equivocadas… es cierto que detesto esta vida… odio ser un cazador y todo lo que debo dejar atrás por eso pero… hay una sola cosa buena de todo eso… y es tenerte a ti como hermano.

-Sammy…- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Ya no quiero que sigas con esto… tienes que hacer tu vida… por favor…

-Dean…

-Ya fue suficiente… que al menos un Winchester… tenga un final feliz…

Los ojos del rubio comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y la mano que sostenía la del demonio, cayó inerte sobre su abdomen. Sam se abrazó a él llorando y Crowley mantuvo la mirada fija en el cazador. Esa era otra de las razones por las cuales detestaba el amor, era tan efímero y pasajero, especialmente para los humanos. Dirigió la vista a Sam y luego se levantó sosteniendo el cuerpo de Dean.

-Crowley…

-Él no puede ir al cielo… no con la marca de Caín- se encargó de desaparecer la primera espada- Tú debes continuar con tu vida y dejarlo ir…

-Yo…

-Ya oíste a la ardillita… no lo decepciones, Sam- lo miró fijamente- Está será la última vez que nos veamos.

-¿Eh?

-Ahora que he recuperado mi reino… no me interesa seguir por aquí y tampoco lo harán mis súbditos, al menos la mayoría de ellos, así que no tienes que preocuparte por los demonios.

-Crowley…

-Mi ardillita amaba este mundo… y por eso no lo destruiré.

-Gracias…

-Adiós alce… y no hagas ninguna idiotez.

Le dirigió una última mirada al cazador antes de desaparecer sosteniendo el cuerpo de su querido rubio.

* * *

_Cuatro meses después… _

Crowley caminó por el estrecho pasillo en dirección a su dormitorio. Luego de que tomó el control del infierno (otra vez) restringió la salida de demonios. Aún quedaban algunos rondando por la tierra pero los cazadores se harían cargo de los rebeldes. Cumplió con lo que le dijo a Sam y cuando lo consiguió, se dedicó por completo a otro importante asunto que tomó toda su atención por varios meses, en los que no comió, no durmió, ni siquiera bebió su adicción hasta que por fin lo consiguió. Abrió la puerta al final del pasillo y miró al rubio que dormía sobre la cama. Había conseguido encontrar su alma en los confines más oscuros y solitarios del infierno pero aún debía encargarse de algo más. Se sentó al borde de la cama para acariciarle la mejilla al menor y se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-Ya es hora de que despiertes, bella durmiente.

Le dio parte de su sangre para que pudiera mantener a raya los efectos de la marca de Caín que aún permanecía en su brazo derecho. Había estado haciendo lo mismo por cerca de tres meses, cada viernes por la noche y hoy era la última.

-Vamos ardillita, ¿hasta cuándo planeas que te espere?- lo miró fijamente, sin encontrar algún cambió- Dean…- lo abrazó afirmando su cabeza en el pecho y suspiró.

Los siguientes días fue más de lo mismo. El cazador seguía sin dar muestras de que despertaría algún día pero Crowley no perdió la esperanza con el método que había descubierto. Esa tarde se mantuvo recostado a su lado mientras le acariciaba el abdomen con suavidad. En ese último tiempo, se había dado cuenta de todos los sentimientos humanos que lo invadían a diario, y eso que no estaba tomando sangre.

-Esto es tú culpa, ardillita, despierta de una vez y hazte responsable de lo que me has hecho.

Se abrazó al cuerpo de su querido cazador y se quedó dormido a su lado. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero al despertar de nuevo, se encontraba completamente solo en la habitación. Se incorporó casi de un salto para mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Dean? ¿Dean?

Salió de la habitación buscando al menor y con cada segundo que no lo encontraba, la desesperación crecía en su interior. Estaba por darle algo ante la sola idea de que su querido cazador se hubiera marchado pero un ruido proveniente de la cocina llamó su atención y fue rápidamente hacia allá, suspirando de alivio al ver al rubio devorando su tercera tarta.

-SI que estás hambriento, ardillita- éste se giró a mirarlo.

-Crowley- el demonio fue a su lado para darle un apasionado beso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy hambriento, ¿Hay más tarta?- el mayor sonrió y chasqueó los dedos para aparecer tres más en la mesa- ¿Cómo es que sigo vivo? ¿Y dónde estamos?

Crowley se sentó a su lado para contarle lo ocurrido luego de que se auto apuñaló con la primera espada. Le dijo que buscó su alma hasta que logró encontrarla luego de un mes y los siguientes, los pasó dándole parte de su sangre para mantener a raya la marca.

-Espera un poco- dijo comiendo otro poco de tarta- ¿Yo también soy un adicto a la sangre de demonio?

-Es para mantenerte en tus cabales, ardillita, no quiero que me mates mientras duermo o durante o después del sexo- el rubio sonrió un poco- Sé que depender de un demonio no es lo que te gusta pero… no quería perderte- admitió bajito- No podía permitirlo… tú también mereces ser feliz, Dean y lo serás infinitamente a mi lado.

-¿En serio?- preguntó arqueando una ceja- Eres un idiota, Crowley- el mayor desvió la vista y se quedó quieto cuando el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza- Te extrañé mucho…

-Dean- correspondió su gesto con una sonrisa- Es mejor que comiences a aceptarlo de una buena vez, eres mío, ardillita y no te dejaré ir jamás.

-Eso suena perfecto.

-Además, ahora que he recuperado mi reino, necesito una reina a mi lado.

-Oye, no me hables como si fuera mujer- lo regañó sin severidad- No me hagas golpearte por idiota.

-Ni que pudieras hacerlo, bonito, ahora que eres mi reina, me debes respeto y lealtad.

-Lo repito, eres un idiota.

El demonio esbozó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y volvió a saborear esos dulces labios para convencerse que todo era real y su amado rubito había vuelto a su lado.

* * *

Crowley lo sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura para embestirlo con ímpetu mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello. Los gemidos del rubio lo estaban llevando rápidamente al clímax y con un gruñido entre ahogado, acabó en ese estrecho interior. Dean apretó las sabanas y arqueó la espalda al mismo tiempo que se corría entre ambos abdómenes. Los dos se miraron jadeando y se besaron perezosamente durante varios segundos.

-Te amo, Crowley- éste sonrió.

-Yo también, mi ardillita sexy- le dio un casto beso en la frente- Vamos a desayunar ¿O prefieres hacerlo aquí?

-No, hemos estado casi todo el día follando en el cuarto, necesito estirar un poco las piernas para la siguiente ronda- dijo con picardía.

-Ese es mi chico y yo tengo la idea perfecta para que estires las piernas.

-¿Eh?

-Vendré dentro de cinco minutos por ti, así que vístete rápido.

-¿Vamos a salir?- preguntó curioso- Dudo que el infierno sea un lugar para hacer turismo.

-Yo conozco unas mazmorras estupendas donde te daría la mejor noche de tu vida pero planeo llevarte a otro lugar y a menos que te guste el voyerismo, no incluye sexo.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-No seas curiosito y vístete.

Fue a asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden en reino y luego regresó por su querido cazador. Le cubrió los ojos con una mano y chasqueó los dedos para darle una gran sorpresa. Cuando le permitió ver de nuevo, Dean abrió ligeramente la boca ante la escena frente a él.

-Este lugar es…

-Así es, bonito, tu antigua casa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- ¿Esto es una broma?

-No, sé que no tienes buenos recuerdos pero no te traje por eso, quiero que veas quienes viven aquí ahora.

-¿Eh?

-Oh mira, ahí saldrán y no te preocupes, nadie puede vernos.

La cara del rubio fue todo un poema cuando vio a su hermanito saliendo en compañía de una mujer y ambos se tomaron de la mano.

-Crowley…

-Lo extrañabas ¿Verdad? No puedes ocultarme algo, Dean, te conozco a la perfección.

-Esto…

-Es mucho mejor verlo a que te lo diga.

-Sammy… volvió con Amelia- dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Ellos de verdad se querían y luego de una larga platica para aclarar todo, decidieron verse de nuevo hasta que volvieron a estar juntos.

-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, Crowley.

-Eso no es todo, ardillita.

-¿Eh?

-Vas a ser tío- el rubio abrió un poco la boca- Y no es una broma, así que, Por qué no vas a saludarlos

-No… yo…

-Ya todo se terminó, rubito, son mínimos los demonios que siguen causando problemas y el alce ya dejó la caza.

-Sammy…

-Vamos, se te nota en esa linda carita que te mueres por ir a abrazarlo.

-Pero…

-Todo tengo que hacerlo yo, realmente no sé cómo has sobrevivido sin mí.

Lo tomó de la mano para seguir a la pareja y se detuvieron a mitad de cuadra. El rubio contuvo la respiración cuando sintió una suave brisa y unos segundos después, su hermano se volteó. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos largos segundos hasta que Sam corrió hacia él para abrazarlo y Dean correspondió el gesto emocionado, realmente había extrañado a su hermano.

-Sammy…

-Dean.

Amelia ya estaba al tanto de la vida pasada de Sam, ya que éste no quería tener secretos con ella. Eso hizo más fácil que Crowley le contara como consiguió traer de regreso al rubio luego de varios meses de esfuerzos que parecían no rendir frutos. Al anochecer, ambos se despidieron de ellos, con la promesa de venir a visitarlos muy seguido, especialmente cuando Sam le pidió a su hermano que aceptara ser el padrino del bebé que venía en camino. El demonio lo llevó de regreso a sus aposentos y recibió un apasionado beso del menor.

-Muchas gracias, Crowley, me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Dean.

-Gracias, gracias, te amo mucho.

-Yo también, ardillita, me alegra verte tan feliz y no te preocupes, estaremos viéndolos muy seguido.

-Sí- respondió sonriendo- No puedo creer que voy a ser tío dentro de unos meses, estoy tan feliz.

-Yo soy muy feliz ahora- dijo el demonio con una sonrisa- Nos deshicimos de Abaddon, he recuperado mi reino, tengo a una linda reina a mi lado.

-Crowley, ya hablamos sobre eso.

-Si sabes que te encanta, precioso.

-Idiota.

Miró al cazador con una pequeña sonrisa de genuina felicidad. Jamás en su larga existencia demoniaca, se había sentido de esa manera y mucho menos que fuera por un humano. Al principio lo quiso por ese infierno interior que compartían pero ahora lo amaba por todo lo que era. Adoraba cada cosa de Dean y lo mejor de todo, era que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos con la misma intensidad.

-Pero aún me falta algo para ser completamente feliz- dijo el demonio disimulando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curioso.

-Un futuro heredero, así que vamos a engendrarlo esta noche.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!- gritó antes de que fuera empujado a la cama- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!

-Es el deber de una reina darle herederos a su esposo.

-¡NO DIGAS IDIOTECES!

-Ya verás que te encantará, tendremos muchos hijos e hijas.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MIIIIIII, IDIOTAAAA!

Crowley lo calló con un apasionado beso y luego del tercero, lo tuvo totalmente dispuesto para tener sexo, y quien sabe, con algo de tiempo y paciencia, conseguiría que su querido rubito aceptara darle un hijo, ya que, al fin y al cabo, la idea sonaba muy tentadora.


End file.
